Interlexico h
A - AEDO - AN - AQUA - B - C - CARTA - CI - COMEDIA - CONNATURAL - CORPORE - D - DESOLAR - DISGUSTAR - E - ES - F - G - H - I - INDUBITABILE - INTER - J - K - L - M - ME - MOA - N - O - P - PE - PI - POPULO - PRO - Q - R - REGULA - RETRO - S - SE - SO - SU - T - TOALIA - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- H H2O ha un atomicitate equal a 32 [le molecula de aqua H2O [le formula de aqua es ha ha 20 annos [ille ha abandonate in le curso de iste etape [numerose curritores ha abassate [le taxa de mortalitate se ha abattite super le placia [un nube de pulvere se ha abbordate le barca de pisca [le grande nave ha abjurate tote feritate [ille ha absolutemente besonio de mi berillos [io ha abundantemente demonstrate [le factos lo ha accaparate le production [le trusts ha acclimatate un pauco? [tu jam te ha acclimatate un poco? [tu jam te ha accostate in le strata [un persona incognite me ha acquiesite [quando io le ha proponite iste solution, ille ha adjudicate le melior morsellos [ille se ha admittite sex candidatos [on ha admittite [con vacillationes ille lo ha affinitate de character [nos ha aggravate in le nocte [le stato del malado se ha agite con le conniventia del autoritates [ille ha agite diabolicamente [ille ha agite impulsivemente [ille ha alco de manierate [ille ha allactate su infante plus de sex menses [illa ha amplemente exponite le cosas [ille me ha annihilate su effortios [le destino ha applaudite durante plure minutas [post le concerto le auditorio ha arrivate a un puncto morte [le conversationes ha arrivate intacte [iste vitreria ha arrivate sin mutilation [le telegramma non ha arrivate [ille ha arrogate titulos que non la pertine [illa se ha assalite de questiones [io le ha assaltate [le inimico nos ha assassinate Guilhelmo le Taciturno [Balthasar Gerards ha assatis durate [isto ha attrappate le ballon al volo [le goal-keeper ha attribuite meritos particular [ille se ha attruppate plus de cento personas [le accidente ha augmentate [su mal de dentes ha aures [le muros ha avariate le recolta [le pluvias ha avellite inopinatemente [le morte nos le ha avergoniate [su generositate me ha barricadate le stratas [le studentes ha bassate [le aqua ha bassate [le barometro ha bastante joco [iste corda non ha battite tote le records [le hiberno de 1963 ha ben meritate [tu lo ha bon perspectivas [il ha bon rationes suspectar que [il ha boscos magnific circum Bilthoven [il ha cadite del scala con un strepito tremende [ille ha cadite in disuso [iste costume ha cadite in disuso [iste procedimento ha cadite in disuso [iste processo ha cadite [le abjection in le qual ille ha cadite [le cabinetto ha cadite [relevar un persona qui ha calmate visibilemente [ille se ha calmate [le vento se ha cambiate [le vento ha carbonisate tote le foreste [le incendio ha causate la decimation del population [le morbo ha causate un decimation del population [le morbo ha cecate [le pharos del auto(mobile) que approcha me ha cedite bruscamente [le corda ha centuplate su fortuna [ille ha cessate de sonar [le telephono non ha cessate [le febre ha cessate [le pluvia ha characterisate per violente incidentes [le session se ha coalisate contra Napoleon [le potentias europee se ha colpate le ecclesia [le fulmine ha comenciate a decader post le morte de Augusto [le Imperio Roman ha comenciate a motinar se [le soldatos ha comenciate a rationar le sucro [on ha comenciate a refumar [le Vesuvio ha comenciate [perseverar in lo que on ha comenciate [un vice que on ha committite un furto [suspectar que un persona ha committite un robamento [suspectar que un persona ha commovite totes [su morte nos ha communicate personalmente [io le lo ha como data le 10 de julio [le littera ha completemente disequilibrate [le morte de su filio le ha concedite [le tempore que on nos ha condemnate pro le mesme delicto [on le ha congelate le superficie del laco [le frigido intense ha connotationes bastante forte [iste parola ha continuate usque a septe horas [le travalios de extinction ha contribuite al affinamento del gusto [toto ha contristate [iste tragedia me ha copyright [iste libro ha correlation inter sexo e intelligentia [il non ha corroborate su assertiones [le factos ha costate multe sacrificios [le victoria ha date cento florinos [a cata uno de nos on ha date resultato [le negotiationes non jam ha date su adhesion al projecto [ille ha date un colpo de pata [le catto le ha date un complimento [on le ha date un trauma [iste accidente le ha date un traumatismo [iste accidente le ha debilitate [le maladia le ha debite adjunger se duo collaboratores [ille ha declarate competente [le tribunal se ha declarate culpabile [le judice le ha declarate incompetente [le judice se ha declinate [le poter de compra del dollar ha defilate ante le general [le truppas ha delivrate le femina [le medico ha demandate su affiliation al federation [le club local ha demonstrate firmessa [ille ha depositate [le sedimento se ha depreciate iste terreno [le installation de un fabrica a proximitate ha derectos extraterritorial [diplomates ha desistite de lor tentativa [illes ha devastate un integre region [un tremor de terra ha devenite indistincte [le frontieras ha devenite su patria de adoption [Francia ha devorate su infantes [Saturno ha dicite anteriormente [isto contradice lo que ille ha dicite le septimana passate [isto es inconsistente con lo que illa ha dicite precedentemente [como nos lo ha dicite viginti vices [io te lo ha dicite vinti vices [io te lo ha dicite [exactemente lo que io ha dicite [un fonte digne de fide me lo ha differentia de opinion [il ha dimittite [le governamento ha disapprendite tote lo que ille sapeva [ille ha disarticulate [le osso del spatula se ha disbordate [le riviera ha discampate silentiosemente [ille ha discarnate [le maladia le ha discompletate su collection [le perdita de iste pecia ha disconsiliate multo [ille me lo ha discrepantia de opinion [il ha disflorate le albricochieros [le gelo ha disgregate le partito [le rivalitate personal ha disinflate [le pneu(matico) se ha dismontate su cavallero [le cavallo ha dismoralisate [le insuccesso le ha disorientate le nave [le tempesta ha disparite silentiosemente [ille ha disparite [le attraction del novitate ha dissentimento inter nos super iste puncto [il ha disserrate [le rota se ha disservite per su franchitia [ille se ha distachate [le corda se ha distantiate del nove orientation de su partito [ille se ha disviate in un dedalo de incertitudes e de contradictiones [ille se ha divergentia de opinion [il ha divorcio inter le theoria e le practica [il ha durate duo horas [le spectaculo ha durate pauco [su allegressa ha durate poco [su allegressa ha effeminate le romanos [le ricchessa e le luxo ha effortiate al maximo [tote le participantes se ha elevate in le sala [un murmure se ha emaciate [le longe maladia le ha equalisate [post le medie tempore Ajax ha erumpite [io esseva un adolescente de dece-sex annos, quando le guerra ha erumpite [un pluvia de questiones ha essite adoptate per vinti votos e duo abstentiones [le motion ha essite blocate [le frenos ha essite comdemnate como corruptor del juvenes [Socrates ha essite contestate [su position ha essite damnificate per le aqua del mar [le mercantias ha essite devorate per un tigre [ille ha essite disappunctate in su sperantias [ille ha essite evacuate per le policia [post un mense de occupation le fabrica ha essite facturate [iste articulo non ha essite fusillate post un parodia de processo [ille ha essite in van [tote le effortios ha essite injuste con ille [io ha essite le revelation del match [iste jocator ha essite multo effective [le innovationes ha essite mythificate [Carolo Magne ha essite nullificate [su dimission ha essite operante [nostre mesura ha essite programmate a un hora troppo tardive [iste emission ha essite programmate pro pannos colorate [le lavator ha essite relegate al secunde division [iste equipa ha essite sufficientemente clar? [esque io ha essite un bon ambassador de su pais [ille ha essite [ille non es plus que le umbra de lo que ille ha establite a Bilthoven [ille se ha establite in Bilthoven [ille se ha eveliate [le ruito non me ha evellite [le morte nos le ha excoriate le mano [io me ha exhaurite nostre stock [nos ha expiate le peccatos del homines [Jesus Christo ha extenuate [le viage le ha extinguite le memoria de iste factos [le tempore ha facite disbordar le stagno [le pluvias ha facite expresso [ille lo ha facite in su ignorantia [ille lo ha facite le advocato del opiniones currente [ille se ha facite ovationar [ille se ha facite progressos incredibile [ille ha facite progressos, ma ora ille retrograda [ille ha facite un tentativa de automutilation [le patiente ha facite vibrar le vitros [le explosion ha familiaritate con motores [io non ha fatigate [iste longe marcha me ha finite de leger le libro [io ha flagellate Jesus [le soldatos de Pilato ha folios peltate [le cappucina ha fossilisate multe animales prehistoric [le glacie ha fracassate super un scolio [le barca se ha fractionate in tres gruppos [le assemblea se ha fumo sin foco [il non ha fusionate [le duo partitos ha fusionate [le duo partitos se ha futuro in iste empleo [il non ha futuro [iste interprisa non ha futuro [iste profession ha ganiate terreno [le inimico ha glorificate le heroes del guerra troian [le poesia de Homero ha gustate le cena [illes ha gusto [aqua pur non ha habite colpos [il ha habite un attacco de riso irrefrenabile [ille ha habite un fin tragic [ille ha habite un grande demanda de verduras in conserva [il ha hastate le decomposition del Imperio roman [le invasiones del populos barbare ha hastate su morte [isto ha homologate le accordo [le tribunal ha ideas multo conventional [ille ha idelisate le figura de Beatrice [Dante ha ignorate le provocationes [nos ha ille date? [que excusa ha impartite [le donos que le natura nos ha implicationes politic [isto ha impovrite le campania [le crise agricole ha impovrite le campania [le crise agricultural ha impovrite le campania [le crisis agricole ha impovrite le campania [le crisis agricultural ha impulsate a facer lo? [que le ha incirculate le casa [un cordon del policia ha inculcate desde su plus tenere infantia [on le lo ha indignate totes [su comportamento ha indignate totes [su conducta ha inglutite le nave e su equipage [le mar ha installate un parte superior rotatori [on ha intercalate un pausa [on ha interceptate un grande quantitate de hasch [le policia ha interceptate un grande quantitate de [le policia ha interferentias [il ha interferentias [le linea ha interrumpite [le negotiationes se ha inundate le plana [le fluvio ha inventate le pulvere [ille non ha inventate toto [le accusato ha invertite [le nave se ha inveterate multo desde le anno passate [mi patre ha invitate a dinar [ille me ha irritate [su tono acerbe me ha iste edificio [imagina te que il non ha jam identificate le fur e duo de su complices [le policia ha jam indicate previemente [le errores que nos ha jam plus de viginti annos [illa ha jam plus de vinti annos [illa ha jectate le balla troppo lontano [tu ha jectate le petra troppo lontano [tu ha jectate troppo lontano [tu ha lassate multe tracias e debera esser facilemente identificabile [le autor del furto ha lassitudes in le gambas [io ha latinisate tote le populos de Europa occidental [le Romanos ha laxate le pipiones a octo horas a Chartres [on ha laxate le pipiones a octo horas in Chartres [on ha le aere de facer un cosa [ille ha le auro in bucca [le matino ha le capite dur [ille ha le certitude que ille venira [io ha le conducta a sinistra [iste auto(mobile) ha le costume facer ille cosas [io non ha le diabolo in su corpore [ille ha le gingivas inflammate [io ha le habitude de mangiar a cinque horas [nos ha le honor de communicar vos [io ha le libro? [an ille ha le libro? [esque ille ha le mentalitate typic del avaro [ille ha le parola super le puncta del lingua [io ha le plus minime possibilitate [ille non ha le riga in le medio [ille ha le senso del mesura [ille non ha le senso del moderation [ille non ha le testa dur [ille ha ledite organos vital [le balla ha lege [necessitate non ha limites [le technica non ha lor habitat in turbieras humide [iste plantas ha mal de gorga [io ha mal evalutate le distantia [io ha mancate le goal [le ballon ha mangiate [ille ha maturate [le experientia le ha melior sauce que le bon appetito [il non ha mentite [il es evidente que ille ha meritate le celo [ille ha mi adjutas pro isto [io ha mille metros de altitude [iste montania ha mobilisate tote su familia [ille ha molliate [le baby se ha molliate [le bebe se ha monstrate distante verso nos [ille se ha mordite [mi can le ha motivation [ille non ha multe distraction hic [il ha multiple occupationes [ille ha nascite del alchimia [le chimia ha nascite pro isto [ille non ha necate in le mar [ille se ha necrosate [le texito se ha necun gratia [illa non ha necun mal in illo [il non ha necun possibilitate [il non ha necun progresso in le negotiationes [il non ha necun puncto de comparation [isto non ha negate toto [con le impudentia que le characterisa ille ha negligite su deber scandalosemente [ille ha ni cauda ni capite [isto non ha ni cauda ni testa [isto non ha notate le matricula de iste auto(mobile) [io ha nulle gratia [illa non ha nulle possibilitate [theoricamente nos ha nulle tempore a leger [io ha numerose adoratores [iste femina ha objectate le necessitate de reducer le expensas [on nos ha oblidate le aere [io me memora le parolas de iste canto, ma io ha oblidate le plus [tu ha oblidate le signo plus [tu ha obtenite le confidentia del parlamento [le governamento ha occidite tote mi rosas [le gelo ha occupate le elevation [le inimico ha offerite biscuites de su confection [illa ha operate con multe imprudentia [tu ha opiniones diametralmente opposite [illes ha opiniones totalmente opposite [illes ha ordinate caffe [io ha ordinate duo thes [io ha oxydate completemente [iste auto(mobile) se ha pagate un precio astronomic [io ha parlate de illo [diverse personas me ha parlate usque a convincer me [ille ha passate a dece horas [le autobus ha passate le sexanta [ille ha passate per multe eventos [ille ha passate [le dolor ha passate [le periculo ha pauc rore [con un celo coperite il ha penetrate su vestimentos [le pluvia ha perciate [le abscesso ha perdite su aplomb [le muro ha perdite su relievo [iste pneu(matico) ha perdite su resilientia [iste resorto ha perdite tote inclination [io ha perdite [non dar se conto de lo que on ha periculo de incendio [il ha perimite [mi permisso de conducer ha permanite inalterate [le plano ha permeate le cultura latin [le cultura grec ha permittite al grecos de explicar le movimento del planetas [le epicyclo ha permittite de ameliorar le rendimento del motor [le adjunction de un carburator supplementari ha perquirite le auto(mobile) [le policia ha perspectiva in iste designo [il ha persuadite de prender le libro [io le ha piccate [un culice me ha piccate [un mosquito me ha plaidate pro isto desde su inception [le movimento ha plaitate pro isto desde su inception [le movimento ha poc rore [con un celo coperite il ha ponite le ballon in le puncto de penalty [le arbitro ha precipitate super le occasiones [le feminas se ha predicite le venita del Messia [le prophetas ha preludiate al battalia [scaramucias ha prendite un aspecto toto diverse [le cosas ha prendite [vender le pelle del urso ante que on lo ha presentate sin cravata [ille se ha prestate un serie de libros [ille me ha problemas de sanitate [il ha proclamate Miss Hollanda [on la ha progressate [le truppas ha pronunciate pro le adoption del systema metric [Anglaterra se ha pronunciate tractos mediterranee [ille ha propagate usque al casas vicin [le incendio se ha proponite iste solution, ille ha acquiesite [quando io le ha provocate glissamentos de solo [le disboscamentos a ultrantia ha provocate un choc violente [isto ha putrite [le fructos se ha quadruplate in dece annos [le production ha quaranta grados de febre [ille ha quatro casos [le germano ha radite su bicycletta [le auto(mobile) ha rapidemente pauperisate [le quartiero se ha ration [contra omne apparentias illa ha ration [in iste optica tu ha ration [in iste perspectiva tu ha ration [io demonstrara que io ha ration [io tende a pensar que vos ha reagite con consternation [le opinion public ha reagite instinctivemente [ille ha realisate con un serietate indiscutibile [le investigation se ha realisate [su prophetia se ha reapparite [le ancian sentimentos de amicitate ha rebassate [le precio del benzina ha recipite fastuosemente [on le ha recipite multe marcas de sympathia [le malado ha recurso pro toto [ille ha reducite substantialmente [le impostos se ha reimbursate mi avantia [on me ha reinfectate [le plaga se ha relevantia [iste facto non ha respectivemente vinti e vinti-duo annos [lor duo filios ha retoccate multo iste texto [on ha revelate como ver leaders [illes se ha revolutionate le industria [le machina a vapor ha ridiculisate in publico [on le ha robate le corde [iste infante me ha scribite [divina qui me ha sequite le ordines [io ha solmente presumption de culpabilitate [il ha solo cinquanta annos [ille ha sonate [le hora de libertate ha sonate [su ultime hora ha sparniate nemo in su critica [ille ha stupefacite [le nova de su morte nos ha su avantages e su inconvenientes [toto ha su cruce [omne casa ha su domicilio in Bilthoven [ille ha su intervallos de luciditate [le malado ha su limites [toto ha su lingua in su tasca [illa non ha su momentos de luciditate [le malado ha succumbite al pression [finalmente ille ha superpassate le barriera de dece percentos [le disoccupation ha supervenite in 1929 [le crise ha supervenite in 1929 [le crisis ha supervenite un impedimento [il ha supervenite un obstaculo [il ha surgite tote sorta de problemas [il ha surgite un conflicto [il ha surgite [un difficultate ha surprendite agradabilemente [illo me ha suscitate le discordia inter le duo amicos [isto ha terminate in minus de un hora [nos ha tote le ration del mundo [tu ha traciate un quadro circum le texto [io ha tractate iste materia ex professo [ille ha tractate le thema extensemente [on ha traite su origine irlandese [su nomine de familia ha transformate [le servicio militar le ha transpirate [le nova ha transversate [mille obstaculos me ha traumatisate [iste accidente le ha tremite iste nocte [le terra ha tres patas [un "m" ha triplicate [le beneficio ha triplicate [le profito ha troppo fatigate [ille non se ha trovate le loco adequate [nos ha tu audite alco? ha tu ben ponderate tu decision? ha tu mangiate? [quanto ha un acception negative [iste parola ha un affection pulmonar [ille ha un altere destination [iste instrumento non ha un armatura solide [le edificio ha un aspecto bastante curiose [ille ha un aspecto estranie [isto ha un aspecto pauco appetitose [isto ha un aspecto poco appetitose [isto ha un atomicitate equal a 32 [le molecula de aqua H2O ha un belle casa [ille ha un cambiamento de proprietario [il ha un carga maxime de dece tonnas [iste camion ha un character provisional [iste mesura ha un character temporari [iste mesura ha un color suspecte [ille ha un conscientia elastic [ille ha un crise depressive [ille ha un crisis depressive [ille ha un currente de aere hic [il ha un declivitate de 30 percentos [iste dica ha un disconto de dece florinos [il ha un discrepantia considerabile inter le duo versiones [il ha un disordine stomachal [ille ha un disputa violente [illes ha un doctorato honorari [illa ha un effecto laxante [isto ha un effecto retroactive usque a 1960 [iste lege ha un enorme abysmo inter ille duo [il ha un explication in theoria [isto ha un futuro assecurate [ille ha un grande differentia de etate inter illes [il non ha un grande dono de elocution [illa ha un grande facilitate de parola [ille ha un grande importantia pro me [isto ha un grande intalio in le tabula [il ha un grande possibilitate que [il ha un gusto deliciose [isto ha un gusto mucide [iste pan ha un hemiplegia del latere dextere [ille ha un hemiplegia del latere dextre [ille ha un humor multo instabile [ille ha un indisposition gastric [ille ha un indisposition stomachal [ille ha un limite pro toto [il ha un limite [toto ha un longe tradition isto es le fructo de un longe tradition [isto ha un longe tradition isto es le resultato de un longe tradition [isto ha un mal halito [ille ha un massa de amicos [ille ha un matre devote [ille ha un momento? [tu ha un occupation actualmente [ille non ha un panna de currente [il ha un paralyse complete [ille ha un paralyse total [ille ha un participation sufficiente [quando il ha un pauco de apprehension ante su examine [ille ha un perforation in le pneu(matico) [il ha un poco de apprehension ante su examine [ille ha un prolapso del recto [il ha un punctura in le pneu [il ha un quadruplice scopo [nostre actiones ha un scintilla de corage [ille non ha un tecto hypothecate [iste casa ha un temperamento contemplative [ille ha un tendentia al melancholia [ille ha un tocca delicate [iste pictor ha un tocca fin [iste pictor ha un vision clar del cosa [ille ha unicamente un valor practic [illo ha vengiate atrocemente [ille ha vengiate atrocemente [ille se ha venite per autostop [io ha venite [le idea non me ha vidite circumferite per un grande gruppo de admiratores [ille se ha vigorosemente protestate [ille ha volite guardar le anonymato [le donator generose ha volite mantener le anonymato [le donator generose ha vos? [que etate ha vos? [que mesura ha [hectar: ha [il Haag [in le circulos politic de Den haar honor verliezen habanera habeas corpus habente derecto al pension haber haber a haber accesso haber alco de commun con haber alicun voce in le capitulo [non haber altere alternativa que [non haber ancora un grande vitalitate pro su annos haber ante se un futuro incerte haber ante se un futuro insecur haber battimentos de corde haber besonio de haber bon naso haber bon pressa haber bon referentias haber cognoscentia de haber cognoscentias insufficiente haber cognoscimento de haber como consequentia haber compassion de un persona haber compassion pro un persona haber conscientia [non haber consequentias de grande portata [isto pote haber contactos familiar con un persona haber controlo haber correlation haber curas psychiatric haber curso haber debitas haber defectos hereditari haber dicite isto [io dubita de haber disciplina [on debe haber dolores lumbar haber duo annos de minus haber duo mesuras haber effecto posterior haber exito [non haber fame haber fide in haber fiducia in le honestate de un persona haber fortia probante haber frigido haber gallinas haber glandulas haber grande besonio de haber gusto pro haber idea de un cosa [non haber in arrentamento haber in multe estima [non haber in perspectiva haber in presto haber in stock haber in stock [non haber in su possession haber in vista haber inclinationes sadic haber indicios de un cosa haber indulgentia haber intelligentia con le inimico haber intelligentia de haber intimitate con un persona haber joco haber labor in retardo haber lacunas in su cognoscentia haber lacunas in su cognoscimento haber le aere de un imbecille haber le aere fatigate haber le aere felice haber le aere triste haber le aure musical haber le aure sensibile haber le autorisation de haber le avantage super un persona haber le bontate de haber le capite dur haber le chance de [non haber le cholesterol alte haber le collection complete de un revista haber le commando haber le complacentia de ascoltar me haber le conscientia elastic haber le conscientia in pace haber le conscientia tranquille haber le corage haber le corde sensibile haber le corde solide haber le corde super le bucca haber le corde super le labios haber le cortesia de haber le costume de facer un cosa haber le currente in poppa haber le currente in proa haber le decentia de tacer [tu deberea haber le dominio del mar haber le dominio del mares haber le dono del parola haber le estima public haber le facultate de facer un cosa haber le fama de un sancto haber le favor de un persona haber le glandulas inflate haber le gurgite sic haber le gusto de un cosa haber le labio inflate haber le libere disposition de haber le mal de mar haber le mania de facer un cosa haber le mania de leger haber le mano preste haber le manos dur haber le mano(s) in un cosa haber le manos libere haber le medios pro facer fronte al exigentias del vita [non haber le memoria curte haber le mentalitate appropriate pro un cosa haber le mesme etate haber le minime idea de [non haber le minime notion de [non haber le minor possibilitate desde le principio [non haber le monopolio de isto [ille crede haber le naso obturate haber le parola haber le placer de haber le prioritate haber le reputation de un sancto haber le respiration curte haber le sanguine calde haber le sanguine calide haber le sentimento de su superioritate haber le servicio haber le spirito de analyse haber le spirito de contradiction haber le spirito logic haber le spirito lucide haber le spleen haber le sufflo curte haber le tacto de haber le testa dur haber le triste privilegio de haber le usufructo de un cosa haber le vente in poppa haber le vertigine haber le vista acute haber le vista curte haber le vista del mar haber lo facite jam tres vices [intertanto io poterea haber loco haber lunas haber mal pressa haber memoria [non haber merda in le oculos haber mille rationes pro haber misericordia con un persona haber moneta in abundantia haber multe confidentia haber nascite pro esser felice [non haber nauseas haber necun influentia [non haber notion de un cosa [non haber objectiones de principio haber opiniones dissimile haber parolas de elogio pro totes haber parte in haber parve tractos sadic haber patientia haber pavor de un cosa haber peccate [conscie de haber perdite le tracia haber perdite omne notion del tempore haber pietate de haber plagas de decubito haber precedentia haber presente un cosa haber prestigio haber principios haber prisa haber probas haber provas haber pulmones debile haber qualitates proprie haber rancor a un persona haber rancor contra un persona haber ration haber rationes serie pro haber recipite education [non haber recipite mandato [non haber recipite un avantia haber recurso al fortia haber recurso al justitia haber recurso al violentia haber respecto pro haber satis haber scrupulos [non haber sensibilitate artistic [non haber servicio [non haber sete haber sexo haber somno haber stertores haber stilo haber su equal [non haber su traino haber successo haber successo presso le grande publico haber superate le disillusion haber talento haber taras hereditari haber temperatura haber tempore libere haber tendentia a haber torticollis haber tote le confidentia de un persona haber tote le conforto haber tote su ration haber travalio in retardo haber troppo grande familiaritate con un persona haber un abuccamento con un persona haber un accento haber un accesso de riso incontrolabile haber un accidente haber un aere distincte haber un aere moderne haber un alte opinion de un persona haber un approche moderne del doctrina protestante haber un appunctamento con un persona haber un aspecto impressionante haber un aspecto impressionar haber un aspecto inflate haber un aspecto juvene haber un aspecto juvenil haber un aspecto pauco gratiose haber un aspecto poco gratiose haber un attitude docile haber un audition haber un aversion de un persona haber un belle dicer haber un belle mano haber un belle scriptura haber un bolla in le gorga haber un bolla in le gurgite haber un bon constitution haber un bon opinion de un persona haber un bon pressa haber un bon reputation haber un bracio disarticulate haber un cathedra haber un certe inclination a mentir haber un character explosive haber un character insociabile haber un character strictemente personal haber un clientela numerose haber un comportamento hysteric haber un comportamento ridicule haber un concepto alte de un persona haber un concepto basse de un persona haber un conducta hysteric haber un conducta ridicule haber un corde de auro haber un corde de glacie haber un corpore flexibile haber un cosa al portata del mano haber un cosa in expectativa haber un cosa in reserva haber un cosa super le corde haber un effecto posterior haber un effecto salutar haber un erudition encyclopedic haber un excedente de personal haber un existentia vagabunde haber un fame de lupo haber un fin ingloriose haber un gusto acide haber un gusto farinose haber un gusto terrose haber un halo de mysterio haber un hemorrhagia vaginal haber un hereditate cargate haber un hora de avantia haber un imagination incredibile haber un incontro con un persona haber un indole jovial haber un influentia funeste haber un influentia malefic haber un lacuna de memoria haber un lapsus de memoria haber un mal gusto in le bucca haber un mal opinion de un persona haber un mal pressa haber un mal reputation haber un mentalitate commercial haber un momento de hesitation haber un momento de indecision haber un naso plen de muco haber un nodo in le gorga haber un nodo in le gurgite haber un numero respectabile de decorationes haber un odor acide haber un odor rancide haber un opinion restringite haber un orgasmo haber un parte decorative haber un parte importante haber un participation active a un cosa haber un participation active in un cosa haber un parve penis haber un pavor mortal haber un pede in le fossa haber un pede in le sepultura haber un penchant pro un persona haber un penna mordente haber un permisso de porto de armas haber un persona a su mercede haber un phlegma imperturbabile haber un pincelata legier haber un predecessor illustre haber un predilection pro le musica haber un prejudicio contra un persona haber un reaction sexista haber un recadita haber un relation affectuose haber un relation extramarital haber un risada incontrolabile haber un riso contagiose haber un rolo decorative haber un sapor acide haber un sapor dulce haber un scopo fixe haber un secunde chance haber un secunde opportunitate haber un sede in le consilio directive haber un senso gustative multo disveloppate haber un somno intranquille haber un statura herculee haber un stomacho de avestruthio haber un stomacho de struthio haber un valor incalculabile haber un vision global del situation haber un vision pessimista del cosas haber un vision pessimistic del cosas haber un vision regionalistic de un problema haber un vision romantic de un cosa haber un vita vagabunde haber un voce celestial haber un voluntate ferree haber un voto in capitulo haber vergonia haber violente dolores abdominal haber visiones habera loco le datation del contracto? [quando habera un catastrophe [il habera un cauda [iste cosa haberea vos le amabilitate de habeva ancora un pila de fascias a lavar [illa habeva antecedentes penal [ille non habeva consecutivemente duo accidentes [il habeva date conto de tote le implicationes [io non me habeva disconcertate [iste rationamento me habeva dismontate le radio de un auto(mobile) [ille habeva dormite in le lecto [nemo habeva educate in le religion catholic [on le habeva essite brutalmente mutilate [le victima habeva grecisate su nomine in Melanchton [le humanista Schwarzerd habeva hallucinate [le drogas le habeva le effecto desirate [su tentativa habeva le intention de [io habeva loco su gerentia [isto habeva murate su tresor [ille habeva perdite le conto [io habeva perdite le incantamento del novitate [illo habeva precedite [le fama del artista le habeva prendite proportions dismesurate [le cosa habeva prendite proportions enorme [le cosa habeva prognosticate le victoria de iste cavallo [ille habeva reattrappate in duo menses [io le habeva reincorporate in le mesme regimento [on le habeva removite de illo [reintroducer in un texto lo que on habeva su origine in le sala de machinas [le foco habeva supponite [su attitude actual es le confirmation de lo que nos habeva torto [le absentes habeva torto [le personas absente habeva un alibi multo acceptabile [illa habeva un aspecto incantator [illa habeva un effecto dissuasive [le menacia de destruction mutue habeva un successo splendide [le film habeva un vista fragmentari del situation [ille habeva venite excepte ille [totes habile habile pro [esser sufficientemente habile [politico habile [puero habile [tactica habilemente [ager habilemente [ille manea le formas moderne de verso multo habilitar habilitar se habilitate habilitate de versificator habilitate manual habilitate professional habilitate [displicar un grande habilitate [monstra de habilitation habita in basso [ille habita le casa vicin [ille habita presso un amico [ille habitabile habitabile [cocina habitabile [un casa a pena habitabilitate habitaculo habitaculo [lampa de habitante habitante aquatic habitante de castello habitante de kampong habitante de Kanton habitante de quartiero habitante de Sumatra habitante de un cava habitante de villas habitante del celo habitante del citate habitante del deserto habitante del litoral habitante del luna habitante del quartiero habitante del steppas habitante del urbe habitante urban habitantes de cavernas habitar habitar al campania habitar in un loco habitar lontande su loco de labor [le incommoditate de habitar lontande su loco de travalio [le incommoditate de habitar un loco habitat habitat aquatic habitat aquatile habitat in turbieras humide [iste plantas ha lor habitate [le casa non es habitate [mundo habitation habitation de servicio habitation de un persona [perquirer le habitation desolo habitation independente habitation lacustre habitation palustre habitation pro vetule personas habitation troglodytic habitation [cambiar de habitation [casa de habitation [costos fixe ligate al habitation [disdicer un habitation [mutar de habitation [quartiero de habitation [zona de habitationes lacustre habitationes [penuria de habitationes [problema del habite colpos [il ha habite un attacco de riso irrefrenabile [ille ha habite un fin tragic [ille ha habite un grande demanda de verduras in conserva [il ha habito habito canonical habito de amazon habito de cavallero habito de ceremonia habito de ceremonia [in habito de festa habito de gala habito de hiberno habito de lucto habito de marinero habito de monacha habito de pelegrino habito de peregrino habito de religiosa habito de soirée habito dominical habito elegante habito fixe habito inveterate habito monachal habito monastic habito non face le monacho [le habito purpuree habito sacerdotal habito vesperal habito vespertin habito [acquirer un habito [adoptar un habito [jectar le habito [prender le habito [prender un habito [se transforma in habito [un cosa se transforma in habitos [macular su habitua al obscuritate [le oculos se habitual habitual [bibitor habitual [bireria habitual [cliente habitual [como es habitual [como il es habitual [delinquente habitual [gesto habitual [maniera habitual [occupationes habitual [robator habitualitate habitualmente [como on face habituar habituar le corpore al fatiga habituar se a laborar methodicamente habituar se a travaliar methodicamente habituar se al bibita habituar se al idea del morte habituar un infante a dicer le veritate habituar un persona a privationes habituation habituation al somniferos habitude habitude alimentari habitude commendabile habitude cynegetic habitude de fumar habitude de interramento habitude de mangiar a cinque horas [nos ha le habitude del ajornamento perpetual [iste habitude es un secunde natura [le habitude inveterate habitude laudabile habitude tenace [isto es un habitude [ager contra su habitude [contractar un habitude [corriger un habitude [fortia del habitude [ille lo face per habitude [mancantia de habitude [perder un habitude [prender le habitude [prender un habitude [rumper con un habitude [secundo mi habitudes damnabile habitudes de vita habitudes de vita [provincialitate de habitudes dissolute habitudes in vigor habitudes misanthropic habitudes [le homine es le sclavo de su habitudes [modificar su habitué Habsburgo Habsburgo [le Casa de Habsburgo [le casa de hacha hacha de abbordage hacha de carnifice hacha de carpentero hacha de combatto hacha de guerra hacha de guerra [interrar le hacha de mano hacha duple hacha punctate hacha punctute hacha [manico de hachamento hachamento [bloco de hachamento [planca de hachar hachar [cultello de hachate de porco [carne hachate [bolletta de carne hachate [carne hachate [carne de vitello hachate [palea hachate [tabaco hachatoria hachetta hachura hachura duple hachurar hacienda hack hacker hadal Hades hadj hadji Hadriano [Muro de Haeckel [lege biogenetic de hafnium Haga haga haga de alnos haga de honor haga de ligustro haga de sambucos haga de spinas haga de taxos haga del jardin haga [secar le haga [secator a haga [secator de haga [taliar le haga [tonder le haga [tonder un hagarde hagas [cursa a hagas [cursa de hagas [cursa super hagiographia hagiographic hagiographic [legendas hagiographista hagiographo hagiolatria hagiologia hagiologic hagiologista hagiologo hagioscopio hahnium haiku hairon hairon cineree hairon purpuree hairon [collo de hairon [nido de hairon [pluma de hairones [colonia de Haiti haitian haitiano halar halation halesia halibut halicto halite halito halito del vita halito fresc halito infecte halito malodor halito vital halito [curte de halito [de longe halito [esser curte de halito [foras de halito [foras sin halito [ille ha un mal halito [perder halito [reprender halito [retener le halito [retener su halito [suffocar le halito [toto de un halitose = halitosis halitosis [halitose = hall hall de arrivata hall de concerto hall de jocos hall de production hall del arrivatas hall del partitas hall mammut hall [artista de music hall [music hallebarda hallebardero hallelujah hallo! hallucinante hallucinar hallucinate [le drogas le habeva hallucination hallucination collective hallucination hypnagogic hallucination visual hallucinationes [suffrer de hallucinatori hallucinatori [psychose hallucinatori [sensationes hallucinatori [vision hallucinogene hallucinogene [substantia hallucinogenic hallucinogeno hallucinose = hallucinosis hallucinosis [hallucinose = halma halo halo de mysterio [haber un halo del luna halo parhelic halochimia halochromia haloflora halogenation halogene halogeno halogenuro halographia halographic haloide halomantia halometria halometric halometro halon halophile halophile [planta halophyte halophytic halophyto haloplancton haloscopio halotechnica haltere halterophilia halterophilia [practicar le halterophilo haltica halto halto! halto a [dicer halto a [dicer le halto al energia nuclear [dicer halto de autobuses halto facultative halto [facer hamaca hamaca [balanciar se in un hamacar hamacar se hamada hamadryade hamadryas hamamelidaceas hamamelis hamate hamatifolie hamburger hamburger al caseo hamburgese hamirostre hamita hamitic Hammond [organo hamo hamo a tructa hamo de barbo hamo de eperlano hamo de tructa hamo pro anguillas hamo [attachar le esca al hamo [prender al hamster hamster de pelle dorate hamster dorate hamulate hamulo hanca hanca con prothese total [arthroplastica del hanca [affection del hanca [arthritis del hanca [articulation del hanca [fractura de hanca [luxation del hancas [balanciar le handball handball in sala handball indoor Händel [le oratorios de handicap handicapar handicapate [facilitates special pro personas handicapato handicapato mental handicapato motor handicapato visual handicapator handicapatos mental [schola pro handicapatos [autocar pro hangar hannoverian hannoveriano Hanse hanseatic hanseatic [citate hanseatic [Liga hapax haplographia haploide haploide [cellula haplolalia haplologia haploscopic haploscopio happening happyend happyfew haptonomia haptonomic haptonomista haptonomo haptotropismo haquenea harakiri harakiri [committer harakiri [facer haranga harangar harangar le populo hard porno harddisk hardimento hardir hardite hardite [assertion hardite [comportamento hardite [conducta hardite [spirito harditessa Hardito [Philippo le hardrock hardware harem harem [pantalon(es) de haringo haringo fresc haringo fumate haringo inrolate haringo juvenil haringo marinate haringo rolate haringo salate haringo salmuriate haringo verde haringo [nove haringo [piscar haringo [piscator de haringo [quota de haringo [rete de haringos [banco de haringos [barrica de haringos [barril de haringos [commercio de haringos [lugre pro le pisca de haringos [pisca de harmonia harmonia con [viver in bon harmonia de colores harmonia del contrarios harmonia del proportiones harmonia duo instrumentos de musica [mitter in harmonia exquisite harmonia [musica de harmonia [musica pro harmonia [societate de harmonia [viver in perfecte harmonic harmonic [analyse harmonic [distorsion harmonic [distortion harmonic [formar un unitate harmonic [function harmonic [oscillationes harmonic [oscillator harmonic [progression harmonic [proportion harmonic [scala harmonic [serie harmonic [tono harmonic [tonos harmonic [unda harmonic [vibration harmonic [vibrationes harmonica harmonica a bucca harmonica a vitros harmonica de bucca harmonico harmonico inferior harmoniose harmoniose [canto harmoniosemente proportionate [le insimul es harmoniositate harmonisar harmonisar duo instrumentos de musica harmonisar le colores de un pictura harmonisation harmonisator harmonista harmonium harnesamento pro cavallos de sella harnesar harnese harnese [levar le harnese [remover le harpa harpa a pedal harpa a pedales harpa a vitro harpa chromatic harpa de vitro harpa eolie harpa [chorda de harpa [concerto de harpa [concerto pro harpa [musica de harpa [sonar le harpa [un sonatrice de harpista harpon harpon [fusil a harponage harponar harponero harpyia haruspical haruspice haruspicina hasardar hasardar su reputation hasardar su vita hasardar un opinion hasardar un speculation hasardate hasardate [interprisa hasardate [judicio hasardate [responsa hasardo hasardo absurde hasardo cec hasardo felice hasardo nefaste hasardo [al hasardo [eliger uno al hasardo [ille lassa nihil al hasardo [imposto super le jocos de hasardo [incontro de hasardo [jocator de hasardo [joco de hasardo [leges del hasardo [pur hasardos del guerra [le hasardose hasardose [interprisa hasardose [speculationes hasch hasch [le policia ha interceptate un grande quantitate de haschichisj haschichisj [fumator de haspa haspa de cablo haspar hasta de terminar le travalio [ille se hasta te lentemente hastar hastar se verso le exito hastar su partita hastate hastate le decomposition del Imperio roman [le invasiones del populos barbare ha hastate su morte [isto ha haste haste febril haste [in grande haste [in tote haste [partir in hastifolie hastilabie hastipetale hastisepale hastive hastive [conclusion hastive [crescentia hastive [decision hastive [disveloppamento hattrick haubitze haubitze [affuste de haubitze [granata de haubitzes [batteria de haurir haurir [vaso de haustorio haute couture haute cuisine Havana havana havanese hawaian Hawaii Hawaii [Insulas heat [dead hebdomada hebdomadari hebdomadari del ministros [consilio hebdomadari [abonamento hebdomadari [bulletin hebdomadari [carta hebdomadari [mercato hebdomadari [pressa hebdomadari [programma hebdomadari [reporto hebdomadari [revista hebdomadari [salario hebdomadario hebeloma hebephrenia hebephrenic hebetar hebetation hebetismo hebetude hebraic hebraic a septe bracios [candelabro Hebraic de Jerusalem [Universitate hebraic de septe bracios [candelabro hebraic [captivitate del populo hebraic [le lege hebraic [lingua hebraic [messianismo hebraic [prophetismo hebraic [religion hebraic [scriptura hebraic [traditiones hebraisar hebraismo hebraista hebree hebree [populo hebree [texto hebreo Hebreo Errante Hebreo errante [le hebreo moderne Hebridas hecatombe hectar hectar: ha hectic hectic [febre hectogramma hectographar hectographic hectographic [papiro hectographo hectolitro: hl hectometric hectometro hectopascal hectopede hectowatt hedera hedera involve le querco [le hedera rampa contra le muros [le hedera [corona de hedera [folio de hedonic hedonismo hedonista hedonista [moral hedonista [philosophia hedonistic Hegel Hegel [dialectica idealista de Hegel [partitario convincite del philosophia de Hegel [phenomenologia de Hegel [philosophia de hegelian hegelian [dialectica hegelian [dialectica idealista hegelian [le pensata hegelian [partitario convincite del philosophia hegelian [philosophia hegelianismo hegeliano hegemonia hegemonia del mundo hegemonia del mundo [conquirer le hegemonia economic hegemonia in le mundo [lucta pro le hegemonia militar hegemonia mundial hegemonia mundial [conquirer le hegemonia naval hegemonia spartan hegemonia super tote le Grecia [Sparta aspirava al hegemonic hegemonic del classe burgese [le position hegemonisar hegemonisation hegemonisation un nation hegira Heidegger [terminologia de Heisenberg [principio de incertitude de Helena Helena [le memorial de Sancte heleocharis heleocharis multicaule heleocharis palustre heleocharis pauciflor Helgoland heliac helianthemo helianthina heliantho heliantho tuberose heliasta helice helice bipale helice con palas variabile helice de duo palas helice de tres palas helice duple helice propulsive helice quadripale helice sustentatori helice tripale helice [angulo de helice [arbore del helice [duple helice [duplice helice [pala de helice [scala in helice [ventilator a helices [avion a helichryso helicicultor helicicultura heliciforme helicitate helicoidal helicoidal [concha helicoidal [cyma helicoidal [ingranage helicoidal [movimento helicoidal [propulsion per rota helicoidal [rota helicoidal [rota dentate helicoidal [structura helicoidal [superficie helicoidal [transmission per rota helicoidal [transportator helicoide helicoide [parabola helicoide [scala Helicon helicon helicoptere helicoptere de combatto helicoptere [pilota de helicopteres [ponte de atterrage pro heliocentric heliocentric copernican [systema heliocentric de Copernico [theoria heliocentric [latitude heliocentric [longitude heliocentric [parallaxe heliocentric [systema heliochromia heliochromic heliogramma heliographar heliographia heliographic heliographic de un designo [reproduction heliographo heliogravure heliogravures [libro ornate de heliogravures [papiro pro heliogravures [tinta pro heliolatra heliolatria heliometro helion heliophile heliophile [planta heliophobe heliophobia heliophyto Helios helioscopic helioscopic [prismas helioscopio heliostatic heliostato heliotherapia heliothermometro heliotrope heliotropic heliotropic [curvatura heliotropic [movimentos heliotropina heliotropio heliotropio peruvian heliotropismo heliotypia heliotypo heliporto helium helium es chimicamente inerte helium [nucleo a helium [spectometro a helium [spectrometro a Hellade helladic helleborina helleboro helleboro fetide helleboro nigre helleboro viride Hellen hellenic hellenic [studios hellenisar hellenisar un region hellenisation hellenisation del arte roman hellenisation del litteratura hellenismo hellenismo [le seculo de Pericles marcava le triumpho del hellenismos [latino miscite de hellenista hellenistic hellenistic [arte hellenistic [civilisation hellenistic [cultura hellenistic [le grande monarchias hellenistic [litteratura hellenistic [periodo Helmholz [resonator de helminthe helminthia helminthiasis helminthic helminthico helminthochoro helminthochoro officinal helminthologia helminthologic helminthologo helophyto helota helotarsoecaudate helotismo helvella helvella crispe helvella lacunose Helvetia helvetic helvetic [le Confederation helvetio helvetismo hemangioma hemapoietic hemarthrose = hemarthrosis hemarthrosis [hemarthrose = hematemesis hematia hematic hematic [cyste hematic [gruppo hematic [pigmento hematic [proteina hematic [sero hematic [vesicula hematina hematite hematocele hematocysto hematogenese = hematogenesis hematogenesis [hematogenese = hematographia hematographic hematologia hematologic hematologista hematologo hematoma hematoma subcutanee hematophage hematophage [insectos hematophagia hematophago hematophobia hematopoiese = hematopoiesis hematopoiesis [hematopoiese = hematopoietic hematoscopia hematoscopic hematoscopio hematose = hematosis hematosis [hematose = hematozoarios hematuria hemeralope hemeralopia hemerobio hemerocallide hemerotheca hemialgia hemianopsia hemicellulosa hemicrania hemicyclo hemicyclo de un basilica hemicyclo de un theatro hemicylindric hemigrammo ocellifere hemigrammoocellifere hemihedre hemihedre [crystallo hemihedric hemina hemiparasito hemiplegia hemiplegia del latere dextere [ille ha un hemiplegia del latere dextre [ille ha un hemiplegic hemiplegic del reflexos [alterationes hemiplegic [syndrome hemiplegico hemiprisma hemiprismatic hemiptere hemiptere [insecto hemiptero hemipteros hemispheric hemispheric [cupola hemispherio hemispherio austral hemispherio boreal hemispherio cerebral hemispherio meridional hemispherio nord hemispherio nord [aliseo del hemispherio occidental hemispherio oriental hemispherio septentrional hemispherio sud hemispherios de Magdeburg hemistichio hemistichio de un pentametro [le prime hemistichio de un pentametro [le secunde hemitrope hemitropia hemochromatose = hemochromatosis hemochromatosis [hemochromatose = hemocyanina hemocyto hemodialyse = hemodialysis hemodialysis [hemodialyse = hemodynamic hemodynamica hemoglobina hemoglobina [indice colorimetric del hemoglobinemia hemoglobinometro hemoglobinopathia hemoglobinose [cellula hemoglobinuria hemogramma hemolympha hemolyse = hemolysis hemolysina hemolysis [hemolyse = hemolytic hemolytic [medios hemolytic [toxico hemopathia hemophile hemophilia hemophiliac hemophiliaco hemophilo hemophobia hemoptyse = hemoptysis hemoptysic hemoptysico hemoptysis [hemoptyse = hemorrhagia hemorrhagia arterial hemorrhagia buccal hemorrhagia cerebral hemorrhagia del pulmon hemorrhagia del retina hemorrhagia del stomacho hemorrhagia gastric hemorrhagia interne hemorrhagia labial hemorrhagia nasal hemorrhagia pulmonar hemorrhagia splenic hemorrhagia stomachal hemorrhagia subcutanee hemorrhagia uterin hemorrhagia vaginal hemorrhagia vaginal [haber un hemorrhagia [arrestar le hemorrhagia [comprimer un arteria pro blocar le hemorrhagic hemorrhagic [leptospirose hemorrhoidal hemorrhoidal [venas hemorrhoidari hemorrhoidario hemorrhoide hemorrhoides sanguinante hemorrhoides sic hemoscopia hemoscopic hemostase = hemostasis hemostasis [hemostase = hemostatic hemostatic [medicamento hemostatic [pharmaco hemostatic [pincia hemostatic [remedio hemostatica hemostatico hemostato hemotheca hemotoxina hendecagone hendecagono hendecagyn hendecandre hendecasyllabe hendecasyllabe [verso hendecasyllabic hendecasyllabic [verso hendecasyllabo hendiadys henna henotheismo henotheista henotheistic Henrico henry heparina hepatalgia hepate hepate anserin hepate es un organo lobate [le hepate [abscesso del hepate [affection del hepate [atrophia del hepate [cancere del hepate [carcinoma del hepate [cirrhose de hepate [color de hepate [de color de hepate [inflammation del hepate [lobo de hepate [maladia del hepate [metastase in le hepate [punction del hepatic hepatic [affection hepatic [aloe hepatic [arteria hepatic [canal hepatic [cancere hepatic [cellula hepatic [cirrhose hepatic [colica hepatic [color hepatic [conducto hepatic [distoma hepatic [ducto hepatic [epithelioma hepatic [extracto hepatic [fibrose hepatic [fistulina hepatic [macula hepatic [maladia hepatic [nervo hepatic [omphalia hepatic [parenchyma hepatic [punction hepatic [typho hepatic [vena hepatica hepatica stellate hepatico hepatisar hepatisation hepatitic hepatitis hepatitis chronic hepatitis viral hepatobiliar hepatocele hepatocyto hepatolitho hepatologia hepatologic hepatologista hepatologo hepatomegalia hepatopathia hepatotherapia hepatotoxina heptachorde heptachorde [lyra heptachordo heptagonal heptagonal [pyramide heptagone heptagone [pyramide heptagono heptahedre heptahedric heptahedro heptahedro regular heptametre heptametre [verso heptametro heptandre heptangular heptano heptaphylle heptarchia heptasyllabe heptasyllabic heptasyllabo heptateucho heptathleta heptathlon heptavalente heptavalentia heracleo Heraklion heraldic heraldic [arte heraldic [colores heraldic [figura heraldic [scientia heraldica heraldico heraldista heraldo herba herba a sternutar herba de dica herba de forrage herba inextirpabile [mal herba insilate herba le pedes de un persona [secar le herba magic herba officinal herba paniculate herba pro le suppa herba pruriginose herba vermifuge herba [artista in herba [bordatura de herba [bordura de herba [caseo de herba [falcar le herba [folio de herba [in herba [mal herba [secar le herba [secator de herba [stirpetta de herbacee herbacee [pedunculo herbacee [plantas herbacee [savanna herbage herbal herbal [facer extractos herbal [flora herbario herbario de folios herbarista [cassa de herbas aquatic herbas aromatic herbas aromatic e medicinal [jardin de herbas aromatic [bitter al herbas curative herbas de ravigote herbas febrifuge herbas medicinal herbas medicinal [decoction de herbas odorose herbas pro le suppa herbas [shampooing al herbas [shampooing de herbicida herbicida de contacto herbicida [substantia herbivore herbivore [animal herbivoro herborisar herborisar pro studiar le botanica herborisar [cassa a herborisation herborisator herborista herboristeria herbose herbose [plana herbose [pratos herbose [sentiero herculee herculee [fortia herculee [haber un statura herculee [labor herculee [travalio Hercules Hercules [Colonnas de Hercules [Columnas de Hercules [le colonnas de Hercules [le columnas de Hercules [massa de hercynian hercynian [plicaturas herede herede al profito de un altere [disavantagiar un herede al throno herede beneficiari herede del corona herede del throno herede intestate herede legal herede presumptive herede pretendite herede universal herede universe herede [avantagiar un herede [instituer un persona heredes collateral heredes [repartir un hereditage inter le heredita le castello [ille hereditage hereditage cultural hereditage es equivalente [lor partes de hereditage indivise hereditage inter le heredes [repartir un hereditage me es competente [un tertio de iste hereditage [acceptar un hereditage [dilapidar un hereditage [disputar se un hereditage [parte de hereditage [partir un hereditage [partition de un hereditage [quadripartir un hereditage [totalitate de un hereditar hereditar un privilegio hereditari hereditari e consorte [le prince hereditari e consorte [le principe hereditari materiaal hereditari [allergia hereditari [ben hereditari [characteres hereditari [conte hereditari [debita hereditari [derecto hereditari [follia hereditari [haber defectos hereditari [haber taras hereditari [immunitate hereditari [information hereditari [inimico hereditari [maladia hereditari [maladias hereditari [monarchia hereditari [pais hereditari [parte hereditari [possession hereditari [prince hereditari [princessa hereditari [principato hereditari [principe hereditari [proprietate hereditari [statholder hereditari [statholderato hereditari [syphilis hereditari [tenente hereditari [tenentia hereditari [terras hereditari [throno hereditari [tractos hereditario hereditario al profito de un altere [disavantagiar un hereditario intestate hereditario lateral hereditario legal hereditario presumptive hereditario unic hereditario universal hereditario universe hereditate hereditate cargate [haber un hereditate del corona hereditate [factor de hereditate [lege del hereditate [studio del hereditate [theoria chromosomic del heredosyphilis heredosyphilitic heresia heresia arian heresia gnostic heresia nestorian heresia pelagian heresia [abjurar le heresia [edictos contra le heresia [esser suspecte de heresia [extirpation de un heresia [le abjuration del heresia [le edictos contra le heresia [processo de heresiarcha heresiologia heresiologic heresiologo heretic heretic [dogmas heretic [fundator de un secta heretic [libros heretic [opiniones heretic [secta heretic [sectas hereticitate hereticitate de un doctrina hereticitate de un movimento heretico heretico [excommunicar un hereticos [anathemisar un gruppo de hereticos [persecutor de heri heri matino heri nocte heri postmeridie heri vespera heri vespera [il pluve sin discontinuar desde heri vespere heri vespere [il pluve sin discontinuar desde heri [desde heri [le die de heritage a su fratre [ille abandona su parte de heritage [parte de herma herman hermaphrodite hermaphrodite [animales hermaphrodite [flores hermaphroditic hermaphroditismo Hermaphrodito hermaphrodito hermeneuta hermeneutic hermeneutic [arte hermeneutic [critica hermeneutic [methodos hermeneutic [problemas hermeneutica Hermes Hermes Trismegisto hermetic hermetic [bottilia a clausura hermetic [clausura hermetic [juncto hermetic [libros hermetic [philosophia hermetic [poesia hermetic [poeta hermeticamente imballate hermeticamente [claudite hermeticamente [clause hermeticitate hermeticitate de un clausura [le hermeticitate de un scripto hermetismo herminio hermitage hernia hernia abdominal hernia cicatricial hernia del epiploon hernia del intestino hernia discal hernia duple hernia hiatal hernia inguinal hernia perineal hernia scrotal hernia strangulate hernia umbilical hernia ventral hernia [operation de un hernial hernial [bandage hernial [cinctura herniari herniari [bandage herniari [cinctura herniari [sacco herniari [strangulation herniaria herniaria ciliate herniaria hirsute herniaria pubescente herniose herniose [individuo hernioso herniotomia Herode Herodiade herodian heroe heroe de fide heroe de guerra heroe de mar heroe del aere heroe del mar heroe del resistentia heroe del revolver heroe es salvate [post multe peripetias le heroe guerrier heroe intrepide heroe legendari heroe magnanime heroe mythic heroe romanesc heroe [facer le heroe [fama de heroe [intrepiditate de un heroe [sanguine de heroe [virtute de heroes del guerra troian [le poesia de Homero ha glorificate le heroes [culto del heroic heroic [acto heroic [anima heroic [corage heroic [epocha heroic [mesuras heroic [morte heroic [remedio heroic [saga heroic [spirito heroicitate heroicitate de un comportamento heroicomic heroificar heroina heroina [ille es trafficante de heroina [injector de heroina [linea de heroina [overdose de heroina [prender heroina [prostituta de heroina [puta de heroina [putana de heroina [syringa de heroina [trafficator de heroina [traffico del heroinomane heroinomania heroinomano heroismo heroismo [acto de herpete herpete facial herpete genital herpete labial herpete zoster herpetic herpetic [angina herpetic [eruption herpetic [virus herpetiforme herpetismo herpetologia herpetologic herpetologo herpocaule hertz hertzian hertzian [connexion de radio per undas hertzian [emitter undas hertzian [undas Herzegovina hesitante hesitante [tendentia hesitante [voce hesitantia hesitar hesitar ante le consequentias hesitation hesitation [haber un momento de hesitation [post un momento de hesitation [prender un decision sin Hesperia hesperia hesperide Hesperides Hesperides [jardin del hesperidina hesperidio hesperie hesperis Hespero Hesse hessian hessian [mosquito hetera heteratomic heterocarpe heterocentric heterocerc heterochromatic heterochromatina heterochromia heterochromosoma heterochrone heterochtone heterochtone [flora heteroclite heteroclite [confusion heteroclite [mixtura heteroclite [parolas heteroclite [societate heteroclite [un societate heteroclito heterocyclic heterocyclic [composito heterocyclo heterodonte heterodonte [mammiferos heterodoxe heterodoxe [libro heterodoxe [opinion heterodoxia heterodoxia politic heterodoxia religiose heterodoxia [esser accusate de heterodoxo heterodyne heterodyne [generator heterodyne [receptor heterodyne [unda heterogame heterogametic heterogamia heterogene heterogene [catalyse heterogene [corpore componite de partes heterogenee heterogenee [elementos heterogenee [un gruppo de individuos heterogenee [un insimul de objectos heterogeneitate heterogeneitate de methodos heterogeneitate de principios heterogenese = heterogenesis heterogenesis [heterogenese = heterogenetic heterolateral heterologe heterologe [texito heterolyse = heterolysis heterolysis [heterolyse = heterolytic heterolytic [reaction heteromorphe heteromorphe [crystallos heteromorphe [plantas heteromorphe [substantias heteromorphic heteromorphismo heteromorphismo sexual heteronome heteronome [ethica heteronomia heteronomia del voluntate heteronyme heteronyme [diplopia heteronymo heterophonia heterophylle heterophylle [batrachio heterophyllia heteroplasma heteroplastia heteroplastic heteropolar heteroproteina heteroptere heteropteros heterosexual heterosexualitate heterospecific heterosporee heterosporee [planta heterosporia heterostructura heterostructura ballistic heterosyllabe heterosyllabic heterosynapse = heterosynapsis heterosynapsis [heterosynapse = heterotaxia heterotrophe heterotrophe [nutrition heterotrophe [organismos heterotrophia heterotrophic heterovaccino heterozygote heterozygotic heterozygoto hetman heuristic heuristic [cognoscentia heuristic [hypothese heuristic [methodo heuristic [programmation heuristica hevea hexachordio hexachordo hexadecimal hexadecime hexadecime [numeration hexadecime [systema hexaflor hexagonal hexagonal [capite hexagonal [molecula a structura hexagonal [pyramide hexagonal [testa hexagone hexagone [pyramide hexagono hexagono regular hexagramma hexahedre hexahedric hexahedro hexahedro regular hexameron hexametre hexametre [verso hexametric hexametrista hexametro hexamotor hexandre hexano hexapetale hexapetale [flores hexapetale [flores con corolla hexaphylle hexapode hexapodo hexaptere hexastyle hexastylo hexasyllabe hexasyllabic hexasyllabo hexateuchal hexateucho hexavalente hexavalente [elemento Heydrich malfamate [le hi-fi hi-fi [equipamento de hiar hiatal hiatal [hernia hiato hibernaculo hibernal hibernal [aere hibernal [die hibernal [flor hibernal [frigido hibernal [jorno hibernal [lecto hibernal [matino hibernal [mense hibernal [nocte hibernal [paisage hibernal [planta hibernal [saison hibernal [sol hibernal [somno hibernal [sport hibernal [tregua hibernal [vespera hibernal [vespere hibernante hibernar hibernation hibernation a Nova Zembla hibernator Hibernia hiberno hiberno aspere hiberno benigne hiberno clemente hiberno de 1963 ha battite tote le records [le hiberno dur hiberno inclemente hiberno iste porto es inabordabile [in le hiberno nivose hiberno polar hiberno precoce hiberno rigorose hiberno [al entrata del hiberno [approche del hiberno [approvisionar se de ligno pro le hiberno [asperitate del hiberno [assister un persona durante le hiberno [ave de hiberno [collection de hiberno [comencio del hiberno [curso de hiberno [dica de hiberno [die de hiberno [forrage de hiberno [frigido de hiberno [frumento de hiberno [habito de hiberno [hora de hiberno [horario de hiberno [in le corde del hiberno [inclementia del hiberno [jardin de hiberno [jasmin de hiberno [jocos olympic de Hiberno [Jocos Olympic del hiberno [jorno de hiberno [le rudessa del hiberno [mantello de hiberno [medio del hiberno [mense de hiberno [nivello de hiberno [nocte de hiberno [nutrimento de hiberno [paisage de hiberno [palatio de hiberno [passar le hiberno [patata de hiberno [planta de hiberno [quartieros de hiberno [residentia de hiberno [rigor del hiberno [saison de hiberno [secale de hiberno [semestre de hiberno [servicio de hiberno [solsticio de hiberno [solstitio de hiberno [sport de hiberno [temperatura de hiberno [tempore de hiberno [tritico de hiberno [vespera de hiberno [vespere de hiberno [vestimentos de hibisco hic hic a un hora [de hic e ibi hic e nunc hic frequentemente [ille soleva venir hic infra! [non usar le spatio hic jace hic juncto hic le tempore es semper imprevisibile hic le tempore es sempre imprevisibile hic reposa hic termina nostre emission hic [il ha multe distraction hic [il ha un currente de aere hic [il non ole ben hic [il ole a caule flor hic [ille es nove hic [iste articulo de lege es applicabile hic [iste articulo de lege se applica hic [iste regula non es applicabile hic [iste regula non es valide hic [le duo fluvios conflue hic [le fluvio alluviona hic [le grandine entra hic [le pisces abunda hic [le pulices pullula hic? [prefere tu seder te hic [usque a hidalgo hieracio hieracio pratense hierarcha hierarchia hierarchia de professiones hierarchia del poter hierarchia militar hierarchia [grados de hierarchic hierarchic [ordine hierarchicamente organisate [societate hierarchisar hierarchisation hieratic hieratic [attitude hieratic [le scriptura demotic es un simplification del scriptura hieratic [lingua hieratic [scriptura hieraticitate hierocratia hierocratic hierocratic [governamento hierocratic [stato hierodulo hieroglyphic hieroglyphic [scriptura hieroglyphic [signo hieroglyphico hierologia hieromantia hierophanta highlander highlife hilar hilarante hilarante [gas hilarante [historia hilare hilaritate hilaritate general [causar le hilaritate general [discatenar le hilaritate general [producer le hilaritate general [provocar le hilaritate general [suscitar le hilo hilo de la rate hilo del pulmon hilo del splen hilo du rein Himalaya himalayan himantoglosso himation hinc hindu hinduismo Hindustan hindustani hinnimento hinnimento de un cavallo [le hinnir hinterland hiperlink hipparchia hipparcho hipparion hippiatria hippiatric hippiatro hippic hippic [club hippic [concurso hippic [cursa hippic [sport hippies [hippy, pl: hippismo hippobosca hippocampo hippocastanacea hippocentauro Hippocrate hippocratic hippocratic [juramento hippocratic [schola hippocratismo hippodromo hippogrypho hippolitho hippologia hippologic hippologo hippophae hippophage hippophagia hippophagic [macelleria hippophagic [macellero hippophago hippophilo hippopotamic hippopotamo hippopotamo [carne de hippopotamo [pelle de hippotrago hippotrago nigre hippuric hippuric [acido hippy, pl: hippies hippy [cultura hippy [movimento hircin hircin [hyperico hircin [odor hirpicar hirpicar un terreno hirpicatura hirpice hirpice a discos hirsute hirsute [arabis hirsute [barba hirsute [capillos hirsute [cardamine hirsute [epilobio hirsute [herniaria hirsute [kochia hirsute [pedunculo hirsute [planta hirsute [rhododendro hirsutismo hirudina hirundine hirundine de mar hirundine domestic hirundine fulve hirundine ripari hirundine [cauda de hirundine [incastrar a cauda de hirundine [incastrar a caude de hirundine [nido de hirundine [pluma de hirundine [sterna hirundines annuncia le estate [le hirundines [migration del hispan Hispania Hispania [musca de hispanic Hispanic [Instituto de Studios hispanisar hispanismo hispanista hispano hispanoamerican hispanoamerican [guerra hispanoamericano hispanofrancese hispanofrancese [relationes hispanomauresc hispanoparlante hispanoparlante [le mundo hispanophile hispanophilia hispanophilo hispanophobe hispanophobia hispanophobo hispanophone hispide hispide [pedunculo hispide [phoca hispide [planta hissar hissar le bandiera hissar le bandiera a medie mast hissar le bandiera blanc ante de capitular hissar le velas hissar un auto(mobile) de un fossato con le grue hissar un cassa de ligno histamina histaminic histidina histiocyto histo histochimia histochimic histogene histogenese = histogenesis histogenesis [histogenese = histogenetic histogenia histogramma histographia histographic histographo histoide histologia histologic histologic [aration histologic [examine histologista histologo histolyse = histolysis histolysis [histolyse = histolytic histomorphologia histon histonomia histopathologia histopathologic histophysiologia histophysiologic histoplasmose = histoplasmosis histoplasmosis [histoplasmose = historadiographia historia historia amusante historia ancian historia biblic historia cinematographic historia coherente historia como [passar al historia comparative de litteratura historia contemporanee historia de amor historia de aventuras historia de chassa historia de Grecia [le historia de horrores historia de indianos historia de phantasmas historia de spionage historia deformate historia del architectura historia del arte historia del civilisation historia del creation historia del cultura historia del derecto historia del guerra historia del litteratura historia del martyres historia del mundo historia del musica historia del Paises Basse historia del patria historia del religion historia del suffrentias de un persona historia del theatro historia del universe historia del vita historia ecclesiastic historia economic historia evenimential historia ficticie historia hilarante historia horripilante historia improbabile historia in imagines historia incredibile historia infidel historia inverisimile historia juridic historia litterari historia maritime historia mendace historia militar historia moderne historia moderne [compendio del historia mundial historia musical historia national historia natural historia natural [museo de historia non es reversibile [le historia non lo mentiona [le historia pathetic [un historia pictoresc historia plen de inverosimilantias historia policiari historia prolixe historia revoltante [contar un historia sacre historia sancte historia sanguinose historia scabrose historia se repete [le historia sensational historia surprendente historia tendentiose historia terrificante historia tragic historia triste historia universal historia universe historia ver historia [conception universalista del historia [contar un historia [curso del historia [dubitar del veracitate del historia [esser forte in historia [falsification del historia [filo de un historia [fontes del historia [imbellir un historia [in le annales del historia [in le chronica del historia [inseniar historia [io vos face gratia del resto del historia [isto es le moral del historia [le character pathetic de un historia [le curso del historia [le grande figuras del historia [le homine es multo versate in historia [le patheticitate de un historia [le tenor del historia [lection de historia [libro de historia [manual de historia [un altere version del historiar historias burlesc historias de chassator historias sin fin [illa enoiava su collegas con historic historic de un legenda [fundo historic [atlas historic [collocar un obra in su ambiente historic [contemporaneitate de duo eventos historic [contexto historic [critica historic [determinismo historic [dissertation historic [documento historic [eventos historic [exactitude historic [exegese historic [facto historic [falso historic [fonte historic [geologia historic [le veracitate de un studio historic [linguistica historic [loco historic [materialismo historic [methodo historic [monumento historic [narration historic [obra historic [personage historic [perspectiva historic [phonetica historic [presente historic [roman historic [romance historic [scientia historic [sito Historic [Societate historic [Societate historicamente un cosa [demonstrar historicismo historicismo marxista historicista historicitate historico historico del arte historico del litteratura historico del religion historico ecclesiastic historico [infidelitate de un historico [recusar le autoritate de un historico-critic historié [capitello historietta historietta amusante historietta comic historiographia historiographia del Revolution Francese historiographia juridic historiographic historiographo historiologia historiologic historiologo historisar historismo historismo marxista historismo [marxistisch histrion histrionic histriophocafasciate hit hit parade hitlerian hitlerian [juventute hitlerian [movimento hitlerian [salute hitleriano hitlerismo hittita hittita [epigraphia hl [hectolitro: hm! hobbies [hobby, pl: hobby, pl: hobbies hobby [loco pro practicar un hobbyismo hobbyista hoc [ad hoc [commission ad hoc [judice ad hoc [solution ad hockey hockey in sala hockey indoor hockey super glacie hockey [balla de hockey [campo de hockey [club de hockey [equipa de hockey [jocar al hockey [jocator de hockey [match de hockey [terreno de hockey [torneo de hockeyista hodie hodie in octo dies hodie ipse hodie mesmo hodie [ille venira hodie [juventute de hodie [le celebritates de hodie [le die de hodie [octo dies de hodie [tres die de hodie [tres menses de hodierne hodierne [le problemas hodographo hodologia hodologic hodometria hodometric hodometro hodonymic hodonymo hoi polloi holarctic holarctic [region holarctic [zona holco holco molle holding holismo holista holistic holla! Hollanda hollanda Hollanda Meridional Hollanda Septentrional Hollanda verde [le Hollanda [le gloria de Hollanda [Miss Hollanda [on la ha proclamate Miss hollandese Hollandese Volante [le hollandese [le grande maestros del schola hollandese [meschineria typicamente hollandese [un cosa typicamente Hollerith Hollerith [systema hollywoodian holmium holocausto holocen holoceno holocephalo holocrystallin holoenzyma hologame hologamia hologenese = hologenesis hologenesis [hologenese = hologramma hologramma a colores hologramma de colores hologramma in colores holographar holographe holographe [testamento holographia holographia in colores holographic holographic [interferometria holographic [photo holographo holomorphe holomorphe [function holomorphia holonome holonomia holonomic holonomic [systema holoparasito holophrase holophrastic holoproteina holosteo holosteo umbellate holothuria holter homage homage a [render homage canor homage del autor homage posthume homages a un persona [presentar su homalographia homalographic homaloide homarides homaro homaro terrestre homaro vulgar homaro [carne de homaro [pata de homaro [pincia(s) de homaro [salata de homaro [sandwich al homaros [cocktail de homaros [nassa pro homaros [pastata de homaros [pisca de homaros [piscator de homaros [ragout de homaros [sauce al homaros [sauce de homaros [suppa de hombre hombre [jocar al hombre [jocator de hombre [partita de hombre [tabula de home home referee home rule home-trainer homeomere homeomorphe homeomorphismo homeopathe homeopathia homeopathic homeopathic [dose homeopathic [dosis homeopathic [medicamento homeopathic [medico homeopathic [pharmacia homeopathic [remedio homeopathicamente [tractar homeopathista homeostase = homeostasis homeostasis [homeostase = homeostatic homeostatic [processos homeostato homeotherme [homotherme = homeothermia [homothermia = homeric homeric [comparation homeric [lucta homeric [paragon homeric [riso homeride Homero Homero ha glorificate le heroes del guerra troian [le poesia de Homero [exegeta de homicida homicida [aciero homicida [arma homicida [combatto homicida [commando homicida [foco homicida [impulsion homicida [plano homicidal homicidio homicidio culpabile homicidio in massa homicidio premeditate homicidio voluntari [esser accusate de homicidio [causa de homicidio [committer homicidio [culpabile de homicidio [premeditar un homicidio [tentativa de homiletic homiletica homilia homiliario homilista hominal homine homine --Rousseau [appropria le education del homine al homine al homine --Rousseau [appropria le education del homine altruista homine audaciose [un homine aventurose homine barbate homine barbute homine benigne homine bizarre homine capillute homine con le falce [le homine considerabile homine de action homine de affaires homine de armas homine de campania homine de cavernas homine de character homine de character [revelar se como un homine de citate homine de color homine de confidentia homine de constitution debile homine de constitution forte homine de constitution san homine de ecclesia homine de experientia homine de fiducia homine de guerra homine de gusto homine de honor homine de influentia homine de lege homine de litteras homine de loyalitate probate homine de mar homine de merito homine de mestiero homine de negotios homine de nive homine de pace homine de palea homine de parola homine de prestigio homine de principios homine de qualitate homine de scientia homine de scrupulo homine de spada homine de stato homine de traditions [un homine de typo mediterranee [un homine de un fortia phenomenal [un homine de un intelligentia meraviliose [un homine de un pecia [ille es un homine del animales [le ration distingue le homine del boscos homine del limo del terra [Deo formava le homine del mundo homine del populo homine del strata homine e del femina [equalitate del homine equilibrate homine es bimane [le homine es innocente [io attesta que iste homine es le mensura de tote le cosas [le homine es le mesura de omne cosas [le homine es le mesura de tote le cosas [le homine es le sclavo de su habitudes [le homine es multo versate in historia [le homine es propense al peccato [le homine es un animal de costume [le homine es un bipede [le homine es un esser intelligente [le homine es un esser rational [le homine famelic homine franc homine genial homine grossier homine in mar! homine inexperimentate [un juvene homine insecur homine intelligente [ille passa pro un homine interior [le homine laconic homine longeve homine maritate qui face un escappada [un homine matur homine meschin homine opulente homine parsimoniose homine per le homine [exploitation del homine politic homine prehistoric homine primitive homine propone, Deo dispone homine propone e Deo dispone homine public homine punctual homine rabiose homine rana homine robuste homine rude homine sancte e bon [Sancte Nicolaus, homine sandwich homine secrete homine serie homine serpente homine servicial homine simia homine sterile homine talentose homine tenace homine universal homine universe homine urban homine vitiose homine [a altor de homine [altura de homine [besonios elementari del homine [calceo de homine [calligraphia de homine [cognoscimento del homine [de memoria de Homine [Declaration Universal del Derectos del homine [declaration universal del derectos del homine [derectos del homine [essentia del homine [exploitation del homine per le Homine [Filio del Homine [filio del homine [imagine del homine [infringimento del derectos del homine [iste responsa characterisa le homine [le ingenio del homine [le ingeniositate del homine [le miseria abassa le homine [le natura peccabile del homine [le riso es un characteristica specific del homine [le riso es un tracto specific del homine [pulice del homine [scarpa de homine [scientias del homine [tote homine [violation del derectos del hominem [ad hominem [argumento ad homines de bon voluntate homines del prehistoria [industria lithic del homines [abandonate de Deo e del homines [bicycletta de homines [bicycletta pro homines [choro de homines [cognoscentia del homines [duo milliones de homines [equipage de cento homines [isto es le opinion del generalitate del homines [isto es traditionalmente un mestiero de homines [Jesus Christo ha expiate le peccatos del homines [mangiator de homines [omne homines [perrucchero pro homines [piscina pro homines [pugnata de homines [sartor pro homines [tote le homine(s) [vestimentos de homine(s) [vestimentos pro hominide hominiforme hominoide homo [ecce homocentric homocentric [fasce luminose homocentro homocerc homochrome homochromia homocinetic homocinetic [juncto homocyclic homocysteina homodonte homofocal homogame homogametic homogamia homogamic homogene homogene [catalyse homogene [equipa homogene [luce homogene [lumine homogene [mixtura homogene [polynomio homogene [reaction homogene [systema homogenee homogenee [luce homogenee [lumine homogenee [phenomenos homogenee [potentias homogenee [suspension homogeneisar homogeneisar componentes de diverse natura homogeneisation homogeneisation del lacte homogeneitate homogeneitate de un gruppo social homogeneitate de un substantia homogenetic homogenisar homogenisation homogenisator homographe homographe [parolas homographia homographia de duo phonemas diverse homographic homographic [parolas homographic [phenomenos homographic [processos homographo homolateral homologar homologate le accordo [le tribunal ha homologation homologe homologe [serie homologia homologia de organos homologo homolyse = homolysis homolysis [homolyse = homomorphe homomorphia homomorphic homomorphismo homonyme homonyme, ma nos non es parentes [nostre nomines es homonymia homonymic homonymo homonymo [ille es tu homopetale homophile homophilia homophilo homophone homophone [parolas homophone [syllabas homophonia homophonia de duo signos del alphabeto homophonia [le rima es un homophonic homophono homoplastia homoplastic homopolar homopolaritate homoptere homopteros homosexual homosexual [erotismo homosexual [militante homosexual [tendentias homosexuales [aggressor de homosexuales [maltractar homosexuales [mundo del homosexuales [subcultura del homosexualitate homosphera homotherme = homeotherme homothermia homothermia = homeothermia homothetia homothetic homotopia homotopic homozygote homozygoto homunculo Honduras hondurese honestate honestate de un persona [haber fiducia in le honestate [faciada de honestate [io resta sceptic quanto a su honeste honeste [isto non es un modo de action honeste [proposition honestitate honestitate [faciada de honestitate [io resta sceptic quanto a su honky-tonky honor honor a su obligationes [facer honor a un cheque [facer honor a [in honor al veritate io debe dicer que [in honor de communicar vos [io ha le honor de su parentes [ille es le honor de un persona [leder le honor de un persona [reparar le honor de [facer se honor de [in honor del familia [tu comportamento es un macula pro le honor del familia [tu conducta es un macula pro le honor der overwinning honor es salve [le honor remaneva intacte [su honor un usantia [tener in honor verliezen [haar honor [affaire de honor [arco de honor [campo de honor [caso de honor [catena de honor [cemeterio de honor [citatano de honor [codice de honor [codice del honor [conservar in honor [considerar un cosa como un honor [conviva de honor [dama de honor [damisella de honor [deber de honor [debita de honor [declinar le honor [escorta de honor [estrade de honor [guarda de honor [haga de honor [homine de honor [hospite de honor [invitato de honor [io te da mi parola de honor [isto te da honor [jury de Honor [legion de honor [Legion de honor [medalia de honor [membrato de honor [membro de Honor [officiero del Legion de honor [palma de honor [parola de honor [placia de honor [podio de honor [posto de honor [premio de honor [presidente de honor [puncto de honor [refusar un honor [rehabilitar un persona in su honor [reparation de honor [salva de honor [salvar le honor [scala de honor [sentimento de honor [socio de honor [titulo de honor [tribuna de honor [tumba de honora [iste conducta vos honora [isto te honorabile honorabile Senior X [le honorabile [capitulation honorabile [con mention multo honorabile [dimission honorabile [mention honorabile [profession honorabile [retiro honorabilitate honorabilitate de un profession honorar honorar le defunctos honorar le memoria de honorar se de honorar su creator honorar un persona con un visita honorar un persona con un visitar honorari honorari [citatano honorari [consule honorari [illa ha un doctorato honorari [medalia honorari [membro honorari [posto honorari [presidente honorari [presidentia honorari [socio honorari [titulo honorario(s) honorarios de architecto honorarios de specialista honorario(s) de un advocato honorario(s) de un medico honorate e respectate [viver honorate [sentir se multo honores del casa [facer le honores immeritate honor(es) militar honores militar a un persona [render le honores militar [esser interrate con le honores supreme honores [cumular un persona de honores [facer le honores [reciper con tote le honores [render le ultime honorific honorific [carga honorific [consule honorific [corona honorific [distinction honorific [function honorific [mention honorific [presidente a titulo honorific [titulo honoris causa hooligan hooliganismo hoplia hoplita hora hora accostumate [al hora approcha [le hora avantiate [a causa del hora avantiate [un hora convenite [al hora crepuscular hora de affluentia hora de arrivata hora de avantia [haber un hora de cauda [facer un hora de cena hora de clausura hora de consulta hora de consultation hora de crepusculo hora de dormir hora de estate hora de hiberno hora de libertate ha sonate [le hora de mangiar [al hora de mangiar [il es al hora de marcha [un hora de medienocte hora de mulgition hora de orationes hora de partita hora de prandio hora de puncta hora de puncta del matino hora de recreation hora de repasto hora de reposo hora de retardo [un hora de servicio divin hora de visita hora del aperitivo hora del caffe hora del matino hora del missa hora del morte hora del periculo [in le hora del recreation hora del the hora del veritate hora e medie [un hora es il? [qual hora es? [que hora exacte [le hora exacte [le horologio indica le hora exacte [venir al hora fatal hora ha sonate [su ultime hora initial hora integre hora intempestive [a un hora intermediari hora intermedie hora juste [mitter mi horologio al hora le traffico se congestiona [a iste hora local hora matinal hora matutin hora meridian hora multo avantiate [date le hora opportun [in hora prestabilite [al hora supreme hora troppo tardive [iste emission ha essite programmate a un hora vespertin hora [a qualcunque hora [a ration de un dollar le hora [a tal hora [a ultime hora [cata quarto de hora [de bon hora [de ci un hora [de hic a un hora [fixar le hora [hospite de ultime hora [il non es consiliabile exir a iste hora [intervallo de un hora [io non sapeva le hora [iste duo pendulas indica sempre le mesme hora [le horologio indica le hora [medie hora [nos ha terminate in minus de un hora [prender un coclearata cata hora [quarto de hora? [que hora [retardo de un hora [salario al hora [salario per hora [su ultime hora [ultime hora [un hora-homine horari horari de un astro [angulo horari [circulos horari [media horari [paga horari [sabliero horari [salario horari [servicio horari [signal horari [tarifa horari [velocitate horario horario de apertura horario de estate horario de hiberno horario de labor horario de travalio horario del lectiones horario estive horario ferroviari horario fixe horario flexibile de labor horario flexibile de travalio horario [includer dies libere in le horario [includer jornos libere in le horarios de labor flexibile horarios de travalio flexibile horarios flexibile horarios variabile horas a Chartres [on ha laxate le pipiones a octo horas canonic horas de apertura horas de commercio horas de labor horas de labor irregular horas de labor [durata del horas de labor [duration del horas de labor [reduction del horas de labor [septimana de 40 horas de marcha [duo horas de marea [indicator del horas de marea(s) [indicator del horas de navigation [duo horas de retardamento [calcula con tres horas de retardo [calcula con tres horas de schola [durante le horas de servicio horas de travalio horas de travalio irregular horas de travalio [del horas de travalio [durata del horas de travalio [duration del horas de travalio [reduction del horas de travalio [septimana de 40 horas de visita horas de volo horas del labor [durata del horas del labor [duration del horas del marea(s) [indicator del horas del mareas [indicator del horas del matino [a novem horas del postmeridie [a tres horas e horas horas e quarto [septe horas extra [facer horas in Chartres [on ha laxate le pipiones a octo horas minus quarto [septe horas per septimana [un substitution de 24 horas precise [a duo horas supplementari horas supplementari [facer horas [agulia del horas [collation de quatro horas [contator de horas [duo horas [horas e horas [il es quasi sex horas [il sona dece horas [io arrivara a quatro horas [iste lacca sicca in tres horas [iste station cessa de emitter a 21 horas [le autobus ha passate a dece horas [le magazines aperi a partir de novem horas [le spectaculo ha durate duo horas [le travalios de extinction ha continuate usque a septe horas [libro de horas [mitter le eveliator a sex horas [nos ha le habitude de mangiar a cinque horas [nos sole mangiar a sex horas [poner le eveliator a sex horas [traino de dece horas [verso duo horatian Horatio horda hordeacee hordeiforme hordeina hordeo hordeo de forrage hordeo maritime hordeo pellate hordeo perlate hordeo [bira de hordeo [campo de hordeo [cultura de hordeo [farina de hordeo [grano de hordeo [palea de hordeo [pan de hordeo [recolta de hordeo [sucro de hordeolo horizontal horizontal opponite [motor a cylindros horizontal [accollada horizontal [dislocation horizontal [fresatrice horizontal [linea horizontal [mobilitate horizontal [parallaxe horizontal [plano horizontal [projection horizontal [section horizontal [soldatura horizontalismo horizontalista horizontalistic horizontalitate horizontalitate de un piano horizontalitate de un superfacie per medio de un nivello [verificar le horizontalitate de un superficie per medio de un nivello [verificar le horizonte horizonte apparente horizonte astronomic horizonte del nord horizonte gyroscopic horizonte politic horizonte visibile horizonte visual horizonte [allargar su horizonte [ampliation del horizonte [depression del horizonte [disparition del sol al horizonte [explorar le horizonte [isto es foras de nostre horizonte [isto es foris de nostre horizonte [linea del horizonte [pollution del horizonte [scrutar le horizontes [ampliar le hormon hormon de crescentia hormon de crescimento hormon de crescita hormon follicular hormon hypophysari hormon lactogene hormon peptidic hormon sexual hormon somatotrophe hormon steroide hormon thyroide hormonal hormonal del sexos [differentiation hormonal [contraception hormonal [equilibrio hormonal [production hormonal [systema hormones [production de hormonogene hormonogenese = hormonogenesis hormonogenesis [hormonogenese = hormonologia hormonotherapia hornablende Hornos [Capo de horo de repasto horologic [in senso horologier horologier [industria horologiera [bomba a horologieria horologieria de precision horologieria [bomba a horologiero horologiero [lupa de horologiero [officina de horologiero [utensiles de horologio horologio a pendulo horologio a quarz horologio a sablo horologio ad ancora horologio ad arena horologio al hora juste [mitter mi horologio antichoc horologio arretra [le horologio avantia [mi horologio biologic horologio bracialetto a quarz horologio bracialetto de quarz horologio con quadrante digital horologio de ancora horologio de arena horologio de auro horologio de chacos horologio de compensation horologio de controlo horologio de pulso horologio de quarz horologio de sablo horologio de tasca horologio de turre horologio del ecclesia horologio del turre horologio digital horologio face tic tac [le horologio face tictac [le horologio imperio horologio in le montania [cursa contra le horologio indica le hora exacte [le horologio indica le hora [le horologio interne horologio mural horologio non es juste [mi horologio numeric horologio parlante horologio per equipas [etape contra le horologio polytopic horologio reparabile horologio sideral horologio solar horologio va avante [mi horologio [agulias de horologio [arrestar su horologio [arretrar le horologio [bracialetto de horologio [cassa de horologio [cassa de un horologio [catena de horologio [con le regularitate de un horologio [consultar le horologio [consultar su horologio [cursa contra le horologio [ille es como un horologio [io audi le tictac del horologio [mechanica de un horologio [mirar su horologio [moderator de un horologio [pendulo de un horologio [pignorar un horologio [reguardar le horologio [reguardar su horologio [resorto de horologio-bracialetto horologios [paradoxo del horologios [synchronisar le horoscopic horoscopio [tirar le horoscopo horoscopo de nascentia horoscopo de un persona [facer le horoscopo de un persona [tirar le horoscopo favorabile horoscopo [consultar su horoscopo [leger su horosphera horrende horrende [crimine horrende [situation horribile horribile [assassinato horribile [calor horribile [cappello horribile [critos horribile [fame horribile [injustitia horribile [sete horribile [tempore horribilitate horride horriditate horrific horrificar horripila [su maniera de parlar me horripilante horripilante [historia horripilante [infante horripilar horripilation horripilation [le frigido provoca le horripilatori horripilatori [musculos horrisone horrisone [producer un ruito horrisone [producer un strepito horror horror de tempore! [que horror del aqua horror [crito de horror [film de horror [isto me da fremitos de horror [vision de horrores del guerra [le horrores [camera de horrores [committer horrores [historia de horrores [propaganda de hors-d'oeuvre horsepower horst horst [fallia de hortative Hortense hortensia horticole horticole [exhibition horticole [exposition horticole [interprisa horticole [planta horticole [producto horticole [region horticole [societate horticole [solo horticole [terra horticultor horticultura horticultura vitro horticultura [exhibition de horticultura [exposition de horticultura [inseniamento de horticultura [interprisa de horticultura [materia de horticultura [region de horticultura [schola de horticultura [utensiles de horticultural horticultural [cisorios horto horto botanic hosanna hosophobia hospital hospital ambulante hospital carente de personal [un hospital de garnison hospital de guarnition hospital de infantes hospital de urgentia hospital equipate modernemente hospital militar hospital militar ambulante hospital militar mobile hospital municipal hospital private hospital pro animales hospital pro infantes hospital pro leprosos hospital psychiatric hospital psychiatric aperte hospital regional hospital [capacitate de un hospital [die in le hospital [extender un hospital [jorno in le hospital [lavanderia de un hospital [lecto de hospital [nave hospital [section pediatric de un hospitalari hospitalari [complexo hospitalari [nave hospitalari [practica hospitalari [servicio hospitalari [traino Hospitalero hospitalero Hospitaleros [cavalleros hospitalisar hospitalisar un vulnerato hospitalisation hospitalisation a domicilio hospitalisation de urgentia hospitalisation fortiate hospitalisation [costos de hospitalisation [die de hospitalisation [jorno de hospitalitate hospitalitate presso un persona [trovar hospitalitate [dar hospitalitate [gratias pro le hospitalitate [leges del hospitalitate [offerer hospitalitate [reciper hospite hospite de honor hospite de ultime hora hospite indesirate hospite [pais hospitio hosta hostage = ostage hostage [ostage = hostage [restituer le libertate a un hostages [prender hoste hostelleria hostelleria [schola de hostellero hostello hosteria hostessa hostia hostia [consecration del hostil hostil a iste projecto [ille es hostil al stato hostil [acto hostil [ambiente hostil [attitude hostil [climate hostil [reguardos hostilitate hostilitate a iste projecto [io me demanda de ubi proveni su hostilitate latente hostilitate [acto de hostilitate [climate de hostilitates erumpeva de novo in tote intensitate [le hostilitates [abandono del hostilitates [aperir le hostilitates [arresto del hostilitates [cessar le hostilitates [cessation del hostilitates [comenciar le hostilitates [reprender le hostilitates [reprisa del hostilitates [suspension del hot-dog hot-jazz hotel hotel a tres stellas hotel balneari hotel complete hotel de emigrantes hotel de familia hotel de luxo hotel de montania hotel de prime categoria hotel de tres stellas hotel del prime categoria hotel pro familias hotel pro touristas hotel restaurante hotel touristic hotel vegetarian hotel [camera de hotel [dependentias de un hotel [esser allogiate in un hotel [inventario de hotel [lecto de hotel [lino de hotel [locar un suite in un hotel [nota de hotel [portero de hotel [ratto de hotel [reapertura de un hotel [registro de hotel [tarifa de hotel [transformar un castello in hoteler hoteler [industria hoteler [schola hoteleria hoteleria [schola de hotelier hotels [catena de hotels [guida de hottentot hottonia hottonia palustre h.p. [potentia de 60 huerta huguenot huguenot [partito huguenotismo hulahup hulahup [jocar al hum hum [dicer human human es fallibile [le ration human non conta [illac un vita human [anima human [assumer un forma human [cadavere human [carne human [cognoscitor del anima human [cognoscitor del character human [cognoscitor del natura human [corde human [corpore human [creatura human [deber human [demonio in figura human [derectos human [diabolo in figura human [durata del vita human [duration del vita human [errar es human [esser human [figura human [fluxo human [forma human [fortia human [genere human [imagine human [immolation de esseres human [incarnar se in un corpore human [infringimento del derectos human [intelligentia human [intendimento human [isto es superior al comprehension human [isto es superior al comprension human [le fallibilitate del ration human [le imperfectibilitate human [le imperfection del intelligentia human [le ingenio human [le ingeniositate human [le primordio del civilisation human [lege human [lineage human [lingua human [litteras human [marea human [massa human [material human [mitigation del miseria human [natura human [obra human [perfectibilitate del natura human [pulice human [racia human [ration human [relationes human [sacrificio human [sagessa human [sanguine human [scientias human [secundo criterios human [skeleto human [socialismo a visage human [societate human [specie human [spirito human [tractamento human [typo human [violation del derectos human [vita human [voce humanisar humanisation humanismo humanismo [le precursores de humanista humanista Schwarzerd habeva grecisate su nomine in Melanchton [le humanistic humanistic [consiliero humanistic [epigraphia humanistic [exegetica humanitari humanitari [derecto humanitari [organisation humanitari [pro rationes humanitari [sentimentos humanitario humanitarismo humanitate humanitate e le divinitate de Jesus Christo [le humanitate suffrente humanitate [le patrimonio del humanitate [pro le ben del humanitate [viver al frontiera del humanitates humanmente impossibile [isto is humano humano le es alien [nihil del humanoide humectabile humectabilitate humectante humectar humectar se le labios humectation humectator humer humeral humeral [arteria humeral [ligamento humeral [velo humero humero leve humero sinistre humero [altor de humero [articulation del humero [articulo del humero [capite del humero [clausura super le humero [fractura de humero [gambon de humero [largor del humero [luxation del humero [movimento de humero [osso del humero [poner le fusil al humero [sacco de humero [testa del humeros large [con humeros large [con le humeros [altiamento de humeros [altiar le humeros [levar le humic humic [acido humic [strato humide humide in caso de febre [application de pannos humide [calor humide [climate humide [frigide e humide [iste plantas ha lor habitat in turbieras humide [muros humide [via humidificar humidificar con pincel humidificar tabaco humidification humidificator humidifuge humiditate humiditate absolute humiditate ambiente humiditate atmospheric humiditate del climate humiditate del solo humiditate disaccorda le piano [le calor e le humiditate effective humiditate relative humiditate specific humiditate transsuda del parietes [le humiditate [detector de humiditate [grado de humiditate [macula de humiditate [resistentia al humiditate [sensor de humiditate [stato de humiditate [tenor in humifere humifere [solo humification humile humile casa [mi humile opinion [secundo mi humile [de familia humile [de nascentia humile [de origine humile [familia de condition humile [reguardo humilemente pardono [peter humilemente [confessar un cosa humilemente [recognescer un cosa humiliante humiliante [situation humiliar humiliar se ante Deo humiliate [esser humiliation humiliation a un persona [infliger un humiliation ante Deo humiliator humilitate humilitate evangelic humilitate [confessar un cosa con tote humilitate [confessar un cosa in tote humilitate [recognoscer un cosa con tote humilitate [recognoscer un cosa in tote humnan [violation flagrante del derectos humor humor aquee humor aquose del oculo humor capriciose humor contradictori [esser de humor del situation [le humor e ironia humor exquisite humor inalterabile humor inconstante humor irascibile humor macabre humor multo instabile [ille ha un humor nigre humor patibular humor popular humor synovial humor vitree humor vitree del oculo humor volubile [ille es de humor vulgar humor [esser de bon humor [esser de mal humor [ille care totalmente del senso de humor [instabilitate de humor [perder su bon humor [pessime humor [senso de humor [senso del humoral humoral [immunitate humores [le quatro humorismo humorista humoristic humoristic [conto humoristic [designo humoristic [jornal humoristic [remarca humoristic [scriptor humorose humorositate humus humus [formation de humus [strato de hungare Hungare de Liszt [le Rhapsodias Hungaria hungaro hunnic hunno huppa huracan huracan de arena huracan de nive huracan de sablo huri hurra hurras [on le dava le benvenita de tres husky hussar hussares [regimento de hussares [regimento del Husserl [schola phenomenologic de hussita hyacinthin Hyacintho hyacintho hyacintho [bulbo de hyacintho [carrafa a hyacintho [odor de hyacintho [vitro a hyacinthos [campo de hyacinthos [cultivator de hyacinthos [cultor de hyacinthos [quadrato de hyacinthos [quadro de Hyades hyades hyalin hyalin [quarz hyalina hyalite hyalographia hyalographo hyaloide hyaloide [membrana hyaloma hyaloplasma hyalotechnia hyalotypia hybridar hybridation hybridation introgressive hybride hybride [computator hybride [computer hybride [forma hybride [generation hybride [papavere hybride [parola hybride [planta hybride [ranunculo hybride [trifolio hybride [vicia hybridismo hybriditate hybrido hydarthrose = hydarthrosis hydarthrosis [hydarthrose = hydatic hydatic [cyste hydatide hydatitis hydno Hydra hydra Hydra del revolution [le hydra fusc hydracido hydractinia hydractinia echinate hydrangea = hydrangea hydrangea [hydrangea = hydrante hydrargyrio hydrargyrismo hydratabile hydratante hydratante [crema hydratante [lotion hydratar hydratar calce hydratation hydratation de cemento hydrato hydrato de carbon hydrato de chloral hydraulic hydraulic elevatori [rota hydraulic [architectura hydraulic [ariete hydraulic [constructiones hydraulic [cylindro hydraulic [elevator hydraulic [embracage hydraulic [energia hydraulic [excavation hydraulic [excavator hydraulic [fortia hydraulic [freno hydraulic [generator hydraulic [gradiente hydraulic [grue hydraulic [ingenieria hydraulic [ingeniero hydraulic [liquido hydraulic [machina hydraulic [mechanica hydraulic [motor hydraulic [organo hydraulic [pressa hydraulic [pression hydraulic [pumpa hydraulic [robot hydraulic [rota hydraulic [structuras hydraulic [transmission hydraulic [tunnel hydraulic [turbina hydraulica hydravion [hydroavion = hydrazina hydremia hydria hydric hydric [balancia hydric [dieta hydric [energia hydric [equilibrio hydric [rete hydrido hydroaerodynamica hydroaeroplano hydroaerostatica hydroavion = hydravion hydrobiologia hydrobiologic hydrobiologo hydrocarbonato hydrocarburo hydrocarburo acyclic hydrocarburo aliphatic hydrocarburo cyclic hydrocarburo insaturate hydrocarburo non saturate hydrocarburo saturate hydrocarburo [composito de hydrocarburo [polymerisar un hydrocarburos insaturate hydrocarburos polymerisate hydrocarburos [catena de hydrocele hydrocele bilateral hydrocephale hydrocephalia hydrocephalo hydrocharis hydrocharitaceas hydrochimia hydrochimic hydrochimic [recerca hydrochinon hydrochlorato hydrochloric hydrochloric [acido hydrocoralliario hydrocortison hydrocyanic hydrocyanic [acido hydrodynamic hydrodynamic [analogia hydrodynamic [carga hydrodynamic [laboratorio hydrodynamic [lubrication hydrodynamic [lubrification hydrodynamic [resistentia hydrodynamica hydroecologia hydroecologic hydroeconomia hydroeconomic hydroelectric hydroelectric [central hydroelectric [energia hydroelectricitate hydroenergia hydrofoil hydrofugar hydrofuge hydrofuge [additivo hydrofuge [membrana hydrofuge [strato hydrogastria hydrogel hydrogenar hydrogenation hydrogene hydrogene [ion hydrogenerator hydrogeno hydrogeno de cinque megatonnas [un bomba a hydrogeno de cinque megatonnas [un bomba de hydrogeno diffusibile hydrogeno phosphorate hydrogeno [acceptor de hydrogeno [bomba a hydrogeno [bomba de hydrogeno [composito de hydrogeno [concentration del iones de hydrogeno [cylindro de hydrogeno [exponente de hydrogeno [ion de hydrogeno [isotopo de hydrogeno [molecula de hydrogeno [nucleo de hydrogeno [peroxydo de hydrogeno [phosphuro de hydrogeno [ponte de hydrogeno [potential de hydrogeno [spectro de hydrogeologia hydrogeologic hydrogeologic [carta hydrogeologic [mappa hydrogeologic [unitate hydrographia hydrographia de Europa hydrographic hydrographic [anno hydrographic [atlas hydrographic [carta hydrographic [mappa hydrographic [rete hydrographic [servicio hydrographo hydrolapathe [rumex hydrolato hydrolato de rosas hydrolitho hydrologia hydrologia fluvial hydrologia lacustre hydrologia stochastic hydrologic hydrologic [analogia hydrologic [analyse hydrologic [anno hydrologic [annuario hydrologic [apparato hydrologic [atlas hydrologic [carta hydrologic [cyclo hydrologic [equation hydrologic [exploration hydrologic [factor hydrologic [manual hydrologic [mappa hydrologic [modello hydrologic [observation hydrologic [prognostico hydrologic [station hydrologista hydrologo hydrolysabile hydrolysar hydrolyse = hydrolysis hydrolysis [hydrolyse = hydrolytic hydrolytic [dissociation hydrolytic [processo hydrolytic [velocitate hydromachina hydromagnetic hydromagnetica hydromantia hydromechanic hydromechanica hydromel hydromel vinose hydrometeoro hydrometeorologic hydrometeorologic [prognostico hydrometeorologic [relation hydrometra hydrometria hydrometric hydrometric [instrumentos hydrometric [ponte hydrometro hydromodulo hydronephrose = hydronephrosis hydronephrosis [hydronephrose = hydronymia hydropatha hydropathia hydropathic hydropedologic hydropedologic [prospection hydrophile hydrophile [coton hydrophile [gaza hydrophile [planta hydrophile [watta hydrophilic hydrophilic [coton hydrophilic [gaza hydrophilic [watta hydrophilo hydrophobe hydrophobia hydrophobic hydrophobo hydrophono hydrophono de linea hydrophyto hydropic hydropic [ventre hydropico hydropisia hydropisia abdominal hydropisia pulmonar hydropisia subcutanee hydroplano hydropneumatic hydropneumatic [accumulator hydropneumatic [freno hydropneumatic [frenos hydropneumatic [suspension hydroponic hydroponic [cultura hydroponica hydrorrhea hydroscopio hydrosequentia hydrosilicato hydrosol hydrosoluble hydrosphera hydrostabilitate hydrostatic hydrostatic [balancia hydrostatic [carga hydrostatic [equilibrio hydrostatic [paradoxo hydrostatic [pression hydrostatica hydrostructura hydrotechnic hydrotechnic [recercas hydrotechnica hydrotherapeuta hydrotherapeutic hydrotherapia hydrotherapic hydrotherapic [cura hydrotherapic [tractamento hydrothermal hydrothermal [epitaxia hydrothorace hydrotimetria hydrotimetric hydrotimetric [grado hydrotimetro hydrotropismo hydroxydo hydroxydo de barium hydroxydo de calcium hydroxydo de sodium hydroxylamina hydroxylation hydroxylo hydruro hyemal hyemal [clangula hyemal [equiseto hyemal [eranthis hyemal [planta hyemal [plantas hyemal [somno hyena hyenas del mundo financiari [le hyenidos hyeniforme hyetal hyetal [coefficiente hyetographic hyetographic [curva hyetometro hygiaphono hygiene hygiene buccal hygiene corporal hygiene del bucca hygiene dentari hygiene mental hygiene prophylactic hygiene scholar hygiene sportive hygiene [mesura de hygiene [mesuras de hygiene [prescriptiones de hygienic hygienic del dentatura [cura hygienic [bassino hygienic [panno hygienic [papiro hygienic [rolo de papiro hygienic [servietta hygienic [situla hygienista hygienista buccal hygienista dental hygrographo hygrologia hygrologic hygroma hygrometria hygrometric hygrometric de un zona [carta hygrometric [regulation hygrometricitate hygrometro hygrometro a capillo hygrometro a condensation hygrometro capillar hygrophile hygrophile [planta hygrophobe hygrophobic hygrophoro hygrophoro nivee hygrophyto hygroscopia hygroscopic hygroscopicitate hygroscopio hygrostato hylocomio hylocomio prolifere hylomorphismo hylozoismo hylozoista hylozoistic hymenal Hymene hymene Hymeneo hymeneo hymenio hymenomycetos hymenoptere hymenopteros hymnario hymnic hymno hymno al amor hymno al natura hymno de gratias hymno de triumpho hymno de victoria hymno introductori hymno national hymno national [intonar le hymno national [intonar le hymno triumphal hymnographia hymnographo hymnologia hymnologic hymnologista hymnologo hyoide hyoide [osso hyoscina hyoscyamina hypallage hypanthoido hyperabrupte hyperabrupte [profilo hyperaciditate hyperactive hyperactivitate hyperacusia hyperalgesia hyperalgia hyperallergic hyperbaton hyperbola hyperbola equilatere hyperbola oblique hyperbola [axe transverse de un hyperbolic hyperbolic [curva hyperbolic [expression hyperbolic [functiones hyperbolic [linguage hyperbolic [paraboloide hyperbolic [puncto hyperbolicitate hyperbolicitate de un phrase hyperbolisar hyperbolismo hyperboloide hyperboloide de revolution hyperboree hypercarga hypercatalectic hyperchlorhydria hyperchrome hyperchromia hypercomplexe hypercomplexe [numeros hyperconjugation hypercorrecte hypercorrecte [forma hypercorrecte [pronunciation hypercorrection hypercritic hypercritica hypercritico hyperdulia hyperelliptic hyperemia hyperemotif hyperemotivitate hyperendemic hyperendemicitate hyperenthusiasta hyperesthesia hyperexcitabile hyperexcitabilitate hyperexcitar hyperexcitation hyperexcretion hyperextensibile hyperextension hyperfatigabilitate hyperfin hyperfin [structura hyperfocal hyperfocal [distantia hyperfrequentia hypergenese = hypergenesis hypergenesis [hypergenese = hypergeometric hypergeometric [function hypergeometric [polynomios hypergeometric [progression hypergeometric [serie hyperglobulia hyperglycemia hypergol hyperhormonal hypericaceas hyperico hyperico hircin hyperico perforate hyperimmunitate hyperinflation hypermatur hypermaturitate hypermenorrhagia hypermercato hypermetamorphose = hypermetamorphosis hypermetamorphosis [hypermetamorphose = hypermetria hypermetric hypermetric [verso hypermetro hypermetrope hypermetropia hypermetropo hypermnesia hypernervose hypernucleo hypernutrition hyperon hyperonymo hyperonymo de "vacca" ["animal" es le hyperparasitismo hyperparasito hyperpepsia hyperplano hyperplasia hyperplasic = hyperplastic hyperplastic [hyperplasic = hyperplastic [phenomeno hyperpolarisation hyperpyretic hyperpyrexia hyperreactive hyperreactivitate hyperrealismo hyperrealista hyperrealistic hypersalivation hypersecretion hypersecretion de lacrimas hypersecretion de saliva hypersecretion lacrimal hypersensibile hypersensibilisation hypersensibilitate hypersensitive hypersensitivitate hypersomnia hypersomniac hypersomniaco hypersonic hypersonic [aerodynamica hypersonic [frequentia hypersonic [velocitate hypersono hyperspatio hypersphera hyperstatic hyperstatic [structura hyperstaticitate hypersynchrone hypertension hypertension de graviditate hypertension de pregnantia hypertensive hypertensive [medicamento hypertensive [pharmaco hypertensivo hyperthermia hyperthyroide hyperthyroidismo hypertonia hypertonic hypertrophia hypertrophia cardiac hypertrophia compensatori hypertrophia del corde hypertrophia del prostata hypertrophiar hypertrophiate [corde hypertrophic hypertrophic [cellula hypertrophic [organo hypertrophic [phenomenos hyperventilar hyperventilation hypervitaminose = hypervitaminosis hypervitaminosis [hypervitaminose = hypha hypholoma hyphomycetos hypnagogic hypnagogic [hallucination hypnagogic [imagines hypno hypnoide hypnologia hypnologic hypnologista hypnologo hypnopedia hypnophobia hypnose = hypnosis hypnosis [hypnose = hypnotherapia hypnotic hypnotic [lethargia hypnotic [reguardos hypnotic [somno hypnotic [stato hypnotic [suggestion hypnotico hypnotisabile hypnotisar hypnotisation hypnotisator hypnotismo hypnotista hypoacusia hypoalgesia hypocalorique hypocalorique [dieta hypocausto hypocentro hypocentro de un seismo hypocentro seismic hypochlorhydria hypochlorito hypochlorose hypochlorose [acido hypochondria hypochondriac hypochondriac [region hypochondriaco hypochondrio hypochrome hypochrome [anemia hypochromia hypocoristic hypocoristic [nomine hypocoristico hypocotyle hypocrisia hypocrisia [io abomina le hypocrita hypocrita incorrigibile hypocrita [facer le hypocycloide hypodermatic hypodermatic [injection hypoderme hypodermic hypodermic [aco hypodermic [agulia hypodermic [injection hypodermic [syringa hypodermose = hypodermosis hypodermosis [hypodermose = hypogastric hypogastric [cinctura hypogastrio hypogee hypogee [radices hypogeo hypogeo egyptian hypoglauc hypoglosse hypoglosse [nervos hypoglosso hypoglycemia hypoglycemic hypogyn hypogyn [corolla hypoide hypoide [ingranage hypoide [rota dentate hyponymia hyponymo hypophosphato hypophosphito hypophosphoric hypophosphoric [acido hypophosphorose hypophosphorose [acido hypophysari hypophysari [hormon hypophyse = hypophysis hypophysis [hypophyse = hypoproteic hyposcenio hyposecretion hypospadia hypospado hypostase = hypostasis hypostasis [hypostase = hypostatic hypostatic [congestion hypostatic [union hypostatisar hypostatisation hypostyle hypostyle [sala hypostylo hyposulfato hyposulfito hyposulfurose hyposulfurose [acido hypotactic hypotaxis hypotension hypotensive hypotensivo hypothalamic hypothalamo hypotheca hypotheca con garantia municipal hypotheca crescente hypotheca irredimibile hypotheca maximal hypotheca mobiliari hypotheca naval hypotheca super un casa [prender un hypotheca [amortisar un hypotheca [cancellar un hypotheca [contractar un hypotheca [gravate con hypotheca [gravate de hypotheca [inscription de un hypotheca [pagar un hypotheca [prestar moneta super hypotheca [registration de un hypotheca [un casa gravabile de hypothecabile hypothecabile [benes hypothecabilitate hypothecar hypothecar le futuro hypothecar un casa hypothecari hypothecari naval [banca hypothecari [banca hypothecari [debita hypothecari [littera hypothecari [obligation hypothecari [presto hypothecari [schedula hypothecari [sin carga hypothecari [titulo hypothecas [registro de hypothecas [registro del hypothecate [iste casa ha un tecto hypothenar hypothenusa hypothenusa es equal al summa del quadratos del duo altere lateres [le quadrato del hypothermia hypothermia [morte per hypothermia [suffrer hypothermic hypothese = hypothesis hypothese determinista hypothese gratuite hypothese heuristic hypothese improbabile hypothese indemonstrabile hypothese inverificabile hypothese nebular hypothese que [partir del hypothese [abandonar un hypothese [improbabilitate de un hypothese [le justessa de un hypothese [le verification de un hypothese [rationamento que reposa super un hypotheses indemonstrate [ille se basa super hypotheses [problematicitate de hypothesis [abandonar un hypothesis [hypothese = hypothetic hypothetic [caso hypothetic [imperativo hypothetic [un responsa a iste littera pare hypothetico-deductive hypothetico-deductive [le mathematica es un systema hypothymia hypotonia hypotonic hypotonic [sero hypotonic [solution hypotrophia hypotypose = hypotyposis hypotyposis [hypotypose = hypovitaminose = hypovitaminosis hypovitaminosis [hypovitaminose = hypoxemia hyppuris hyppuris vulgar hypsochromia hypsographia hypsographic hypsographic [curva hypsometria hypsometric hypsometric [carta hypsometric [curva hypsometric [gradiente hypsometric [mappa hypsometro hyssopo hysterascopio hysterectomia hysterese = hysteresis hysterese [cyclo de hysteresis [hysterese = hysteria hysteria collective hysteria [accesso de hysteria [attacco de hysteric hysteric [accesso hysteric [critos hysteric [haber un comportamento hysteric [haber un conducta hysteric [symptomas hysterica hystericamente [comportar se hystericamente [reager hysterico hysteriforme hysterographia hysterologia hysterologic hysterotomia hysterotomia abdominal hystiocyto